C'est combien pour la nuit ?
by Molly's lips
Summary: Shin et les autres se retrouvent chez Hachi et Nana. Mais l'amie d'enfance de Nobu les y attends déjà. Elle est belle, mystérieuse et s'intéresse très vite à notre petit bassiste.
1. Proposition indécente ?

Il y a longtemps que je vouais faire une fic dans l'univers de Nana. J'adore ce manga. Du coup, j'ai conservé l'histoire à l'identique et je n'ai fait que rajouter un personnage. (Et quel personnage !)

Tout ce passe du point de vue de Shin… J'espère que ça vous plaira. Dites le moi dans vos reviews (si ça vous plait pas aussi d'ailleurs :-p )

Bonne lecture !!!

-------------------------------------------------------

Chap I – Proposition indécente ?

- Shin ! Attend-moi ! J'ai une crampe !

- Allez, Nobu ! Magne-toi un peu. Je meurs de faim et je suis sur qu'Hachi nous à encore préparer un festin.

Je me retourne pour faire face à la misérable loque essoufflée qui monte péniblement les marches que je viens de grimper quatre à quatre.

- Pfff… Pfff… Je comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux monter aussi vite, vues toutes les clopes que tu t'envoies à longueur de journée.

- C'est ça la jeunesse, Papy !

- Attend un peu, toi. Tu vas voir.

Il se précipite sur moi et nous gravissons les deux étages restants en se courrant après comme deux gamins. A mon grand étonnement, Papy réussit à me dépasser dans le couloir et pousse la porte du 707 une seconde avant moi. Nous déboulons dans l'appartement comme deux fous-furieux.

Hachi, qui est habituée à nos gamineries, nous accueille avec son habituel :

- Bienvenue à la maison !

Elle est toute mimi dans sa petite robe rose à volants. Son sourire me fait fondre à chaque fois. Comme je l'avais prévu, il y a un tas de bonnes choses qui n'attendent que nous sur la table. Malheureusement, Nana et Yasu ne sont pas encore arrivés. Mon estomac proteste bruyamment en comprenant qu'il va être forcé d'attendre.

- Nobu, dit Hachi en se tournant vers lui. Il y a une amie à toi qui est là. Elle m'a dit que c'était Yasu qui lui avait donné l'adresse.

- Une amie à moi ?

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre alors et une jolie jeune femme apparaît dans la pièce en souriant.

- Satsu … ?

Il a l'air vraiment surpris de la voir. Il est devenu tout pale et quelque chose a du se débrancher là haut, vu son air ahuri.

- Salut, Nobuo. Ca fait un bail.

Nobu finit par reprendre des couleurs et par retrouver l'usage de sa langue.

- SATSU !!!

Il se précipite sur elle et la prend dans ses bras.

- Alors, gamin. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Satsu… Ce prénom me dit quelque chose. Nobu a du me parler d'elle un soir de beuverie. Mais je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment. Nobu dit tellement de chose quand il est bourré.

Hachi écrase une larme, toute émue par ces exubérantes retrouvailles.

- C'est si bon de te voir, dit-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

- Arg, Nobu ! Arrête ! Tu m'étouffes.

Il consent enfin à la lâcher. Il a l'air tellement heureux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'as eu le mal du pays ? Tu t'es enfin décidée à revenir ?

- Tu as deviné. Je m'installe à Tokyo. Au moins pour quelques mois. Après, on verra.

- OUAIIIIIS !!! Nobu et Satsu à nouveau réunis.

- Dis. Tu pourrais me présenter, quand même, dit-elle, glissant un regard dans ma direction. Je vois que tu n'as pas appris les bonnes manières depuis que je suis partie.

- Je vous présente Satsu, fait-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. C'est une amie d'enfance. Elle vient de la même ville que Nana, Yasu et moi. C'est aussi la cousine de Yasu, mais, dieu merci pour elle, il n'y a aucune ressemblance. Tu as déjà rencontré Nana. C'est la colocataire de notre Nana à nous. Alors pour ne pas confondre, on l'a surnommée Hachi.

- Enchantée, fait Hachi en s'inclinant.

Satsu lui rend son salut.

- Et lui, c'est Shin. Notre nouveau bassiste. Yasu a du te dire qu'on avait reformé les Black Stones à Tokyo.

- Ravie de te rencontrer, me fait-elle en me serrant la main et en me lançant un sourire craquant.

J'étais loin du compte, tout à l'heure, en la décrivant comme jolie. Elle est belle, tout simplement. Un peu petite à mon goût, mais vraiment belle.

- Alors c'est toi le nouveau bassiste. Tu as de courage de reprendre le flambeau. Ton prédécesseur, c'était quelqu'un, tu sais ?

Je vois Nobu grimacer.

- Ah ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! s'exclame-t-il en la serrant encore dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas changé, décidément. Toujours aussi collant.

Nobu lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Il doit lui expliquer que ni Hachi, ni moi ne sommes au courant des liens existants entre les membres historiques de Blast et le ténébreux guitariste de Trapnest. Manque de bol pour Nobu, il y a déjà bien longtemps qu'il a craché le morceau. Note pour plus tard : si un jour j'ai un secret à garder, surtout ne rien dire à Monsieur Je-ne-peux-pas-la-boucler-quand-j'ai-trop-picolé.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es à Tokyo ?

- Un peu moins de deux semaines. Je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi depuis que je suis là. Il a fallut trouver rapidement un logement, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de quitter Paris.

- Paris ! s'exclame Hachi, les yeux brillants d'émerveillement. Tu étais à Paris ? Ca devait-être super. Je rêve depuis toujours de visiter cette ville.

Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes discutent et que Nobu farfouille dans le frigo à la recherche des bières, j'en profite pour observer Satsu plus attentivement.

Je dirais qu'elle est plus âgée que Nobu. Du même âge que Yasu, sans doute. Ses longs cheveux noirs et raides descendent jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ils sont ornés d'un chapelet de délicates perles nacrées qui rehaussent leurs couleurs d'ébène. Elle porte sur son corsage de soie noir un obi écarlate qui enserrent sa taille délicate et un jean slim troué aux genoux aux genoux ainsi que d'élégantes bottes en cuir noir. Ce mélange d'éléments traditionnels et contemporains aurait pu paraître étrange, mais étonnamment, le rendu est très esthétique. A vrai dire, je lui trouve vraiment beaucoup de classe.

Elle finit par se rendre compte que je l'observe et quand Hachi entame la longue liste des monuments de Paris qu'elle brûle de visiter, elle décale son attention dans ma direction et soutient mon regard sans la moindre gêne. Je sens ses grands yeux sombres mes jauger comme j'étais en train de le faire il y a un instant. Je ne baisse pas les yeux, habitué à être détaillé sous toutes les coutures par les femmes. Mais l'intensité de son regard provoque en moi un frisson inattendu que je sens courir agréablement le long de mon échine.

- Et les défilés Haute-Couture ? continu Hachi en sautillant sur place. Tu y as assisté ?

Elle reporte son attention sur son interlocutrice tout en remerciant Nobu pour la bière qu'il vient de lui tendre. Il me rejoint et m'en donne une aussi.

- Alors, fais-je en décapsulant la canette. C'est une ex a toi ?

Nobu devient tout rouge et se frotte la tête, un peu géné.

- En fait, fait-il en se penchant vers moi pour que je sois le seul à entendre, j'aurais pas été contre. Mais, pour elle, j'étais qu'un gamin. Elle me voyait plus comme une sorte de petit frère.

- Pauvre Nobu, je rigole. T'as jamais su y faire avec les femmes.

- Déconne pas ! J'avais que quinze ans, à l'époque. Et elle, dix-sept. Il y avait de quoi être impressionné. Nan mais regarde là ! Elle est encore plus belle qu'avant. C'est pas humain, un truc pareil.

Je m'abstiens de lui faire remarquer que quinze ans, c'est justement mon âge et que les femmes que je fréquente son bien plus âgées que ça. Mais il faut admettre que je suis un cas à part.

- Salut, tout le monde !!!

Nana vient de faire son entrée dans l'appartement. Plus notre premier concert approche et plus elle paraît joyeuse. Yasu la suit de son habituelle démarche nonchalante. Il est immédiatement stoppé par Satsu qui est venu se blottir contre lui. Je grille un éclair fugace de jalousie dans les yeux de notre chanteuse de charme.

- Salut, ma belle, sourit-il tranquillement. Comment tu vas ?

- Bien mieux, maintenant.

Cette fille est étrange. Il y a encore une seconde, c'était une femme splendide et sure d'elle et l'instant d'après, dans les bras de Yasu, elle ressemble à une petite fille perdue en manque d'affection.

Yasu fait les présentations avec Nana qui lui rend un salut plutôt glacial. Nous nous installons (ENFIN !!!) à table pour commencer à manger.

- Itadakimasu !!! je m'exclame et je me jette sur tous ce que je trouve d'appétissant à ma portée.

- Shin ! Vraiment, t'est qu'un goinfre, braille Nana en décapsulant sa bière. Essaie d'en laisser un peu pour les autres, cette fois-ci.

- Mais faut que je mange. Je suis en pleine croissance, moi.

Hachi émet un petit rire cristallin et je sens sur moi le regard amusé de Satsu, qui est venue s'asseoir juste en face, à coté de Yasu.

Le repas se passe tranquillement. Nous discutons du concert et de tous les progrès qu'ils nous restent à faire avant d'être enfin près. Nana se sent obligée de préciser que si Nobu n'était pas aussi nul à la guitare, nous serions prêts de puis bien longtemps. Il se met à pleurnicher en disant qu'il est un artiste incompris.

Hachi nous parle de son travail insipide et de sa chef hystérique qu'elle ne peut plus supporter. Elle pense d'ailleurs qu'elle serait beaucoup moins sur les nerfs si elle se trouvait un amant.

Satsu, elle, ne dit rien. Elle écoute, elle observe. Elle pose tour à tour son regard perçant sur chacun de nous. Moi aussi, je l'observe. Je n'ai pas mon pareil pour cerner les femmes. C'est un peu devenu mon métier, après tout.

Tout dans sa manière d'être, de se tenir, de parler et de manger me laisse penser qu'elle est de bonne famille. Une famille riche qui n'a pas du hésiter une seconde à lui payer des études hors de prix à Paris. Bref, le genre de fille qui n'a jamais eu à se demander comment elle allait finir le mois avec seulement quelques malheureux milliers de yens en poche.

- Dis, Satsu ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Paris ? demande Hachi.

- Je suis peintre, répond-t-elle. Paris est une ville merveilleuse pour les artistes. J'ai appris beaucoup, là-bas.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ! C'est le genre de métiers qui ne rapporte pas. Elle doit sans doute encore vivre aux crochets de Papa et Maman.

-Mais le milieu artistique y est très fermé. J'ai finit par tourner en rond et par étouffer. C'est pour ça que je suis revenue.

- Ah bon ? sourit Nana. Moi, je croyais que tu étais revenue pour épouser Nobu.

- Nana !!! braille Nobu.

- QUOI ?! s'exclame Hachi.

- Ben ouais, insiste Nana. Tous les deux, vous êtes pas fiancés ?

- T'es qu'un sale hypocrite ! je lance à Nobu. Tu m'as dit que c'était pas ton ex.

- Tu aurais pu nous dire que t'étais fiancé ! pleurniche Hachi.

- Du calme, du calme, fait Yasu. Tout ça, c'est une vieille histoire. Pas vrai, Nobu ?

- Ouais, fait-il, l'air embarrassé. En fait, nos deux familles sont très portées sur la tradition. Le genre de famille qui préfèrent les mariages arrangés. J'étais l'héritier d'une auberge familiale, donc plutôt un bon parti et Satsu, l'une des héritières de la famille la plus riche de la ville, avec une dote très élevée. Tout ça c'est décidé quand on était encore gosses.

- C'est vrai. Mais comme il y a bien longtemps que je ne laisse plus mes parents décider de la manière dont je dois mener ma vie, cet accord n'est plus d'actualité.

- Pareil pour moi ! fanfaronne Nobu. De toute façon, moi j'aime les filles gentilles et discrètes. Satsu, c'est un vrai garçon manqué et… Aïeuuuuuuh !

Elle vient de lui balancer sa canette vide à la tête.

- Toujours aussi violente.

-. Tu as fini par suivre ta voix, fait-elle, reprenant son sérieux. Je suis contente pour toi

- J'ai pensé à toi, quand je l'ai fait. Ca m'as donné du courage.

Elle lui lance un clin d'œil et s'ouvre une nouvelle canette. On peut dire qu'elle a une sacrée descente.

- Quand je pense qu'on aurait pu être de la même famille, fait Nobu a Yasu en frottant son crane chauve. T'imagines ça, boule à zéro ?

- Mmh… Non, je ne préfère pas.

Je note les premiers signes classiques d'ébriété chez Nobu. Il n'a pourtant pas bu grand chose. Décidément, il ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool, celui-là.

La soirée se poursuit et les canettes se vident. Hachi à jeté l'éponge depuis bien longtemps et est partie se coucher. Quant à Nana, complètement ronde, elle entame son fameux répertoire de chansons paillardes. Yasu, en vrai gentleman qu'il est, décide alors qu'il est grand temps pour notre princesse de regagner son lit. Il l'aide à se lever mais elle s'accroche à son cou comme une sangsue.

- Mon Yasu à moi !! roucoule-t-elle. T'es si gentil ! Reste avec moi, cette nuit. J'en ai marre de dormir seule.

- Mais, oui. Mais, oui… On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut que tu dormes.

Il la prend dans ses bras et disparaît dans sa chambre.

- Elle lui fait souvent ce genre de proposition, me fait-elle, plutôt amusée par la scène.

- Seulement quand elle est saoule, je sourit.

- Et bien-sur, mon cousin est si chevaleresque que ça ne l'effleurerait même pas d'en profiter.

- Yassan, c'est le leader du groupe. C'est un peu comme notre grand frère à tous. Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de confiance.

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, me sourit-elle d'un air mystérieux.

Yasu ressort de la chambre de Nana et enfile sa veste.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais c'est que j'ai un vrai métier, moi. Demain, je me lève. Je vais prendre un taxi, fait-il à Satsu. Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?

- Mmmmh naaan… marmonne Nobu qui est en train de cuvé sa bière, allongé sur le banc, la tête posée sur les genoux de Satsu. Nan, Sa-chan… reste encore un peu.

Il resserre ses bras autour de sa taille, comme un paresseux agrippé à sa branche, un sourire bienheureux collé sur la figure.

- Ca ira, sourit-elle à Yasu. Mon vaillant destrier m'attend sagement en bas de l'immeuble. Je peux conter sur lui pour me ramener.

- Ah… Je me doutais qu'elle était à toi. Sois quand même prudente. Tu as pas mal bu, ce soir.

- C'est trop mignon de t'inquiéter pour moi. Ca me rappelle le bon vieux temps.

- Oui, mais tu es une grande fille, maintenant. Alors, je peux te faire confiance. Tu passeras nous voir, à la répétition de demain ? Le studio n'est pas loin d'ici.

- Je verrais si je peux me libérer à temps. J'ai rendez-vous avec un galeriste à Harakuju. Mais j'essaierai d'y être. Hachi a dit que vous étiez vraiment très bon, alors je veux entendre ça.

Il quitte l'appartement, les mains dans les poches, la démarche tranquille.

- C'est rassurant de voir qu'ils n'ont pas changés, fait-elle en jetant un œil à Nobu, toujours vautré sur ses genoux.

Je sors mon paquet de Black Stones et m'allume l'énième de la soirée.

- Je peux t'en taxer une ?

- Bien-sur, fais-je en lui tendant le paquet. Je ne pensais pas que tu fumais. Tu aurais pu m'en demander une plus tôt.

- C'est que… devant Yassan, je n'ose pas, avoue-t-elle en tirant une sèche du paquet.

- Pourtant, t'es une grande fille, maintenant.

- C'est ça, moque-toi, me sourit-elle. La vérité, c'est que mon cousin est la seule personne sur cette terre dont l'opinion ait une réelle importance pour moi. Je n'ai jamais pu supporter l'idée de le décevoir.

- Et Nobu ?

- Lui, c'est différent… Je pourrais devenir la pire des criminelles qu'il continuerait quand même à m'admirer. Il est comme ça, Nobu. Il a besoin de gens à idolâtrer pour le motiver. C'était pareil avec leur ancien bassiste.

Elle parle de Ren. Je me demande si elle le connaissait bien. Apparemment, elle et Nana n'avaient pas l'air de s'être déjà rencontrée. Même si Nana n'avait pas l'air très heureuse de la voir.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu le connais, Nobu ?

- Ouais, ça fait une paire d'années. En fait, c'est moi qui l'ai présenté à Yasu. Quand mes parents m'ont annoncé fièrement qu'ils avaient trouvé un bon parti a qui me marier, je venais d'avoir seize ans. Tu imagines comme j'étais heureuse d'apprendre que mon futur promis était un gamin de quatorze ans. Mais il n'était pas prévu qu'on se rencontre avant plusieurs années. Alors un soir, j'ai fait le mur et je suis allée tirer ça au clair. Je me souviendrai toujours de la tête qu'il a faite quand il a su qui j'étais. Il est passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Mais au final, on s'était bien trouvé, tous les deux. On avait les mêmes problèmes, la même famille un peu étouffante et ce même goût pour la liberté. On est très vite devenus amis.

Tout en parlant, elle tripotait machinalement la cigarette qu'elle venait d'accepter.

- Tu veux du feu ?

Elle hoche la tête tout en plaçant la cigarette entre ses lèvres. Je me lève, contourne la table et je me penche vers elle tout en allumant le briquet que je garde toujours autour de mon coup. Nos regards se rencontrent à nouveau et ne se quittent pas. Ses grands yeux en amande me scrutent avec une telle intensité que j'ai l'impression d'être passé aux rayons-X. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'approche un peu plus de moi pour allumer la Black Stones et je sens encore ce frisson courir dans tout mon corps. Bon sang ! Je n'ai pas ressenti ça depuis… En fait, je crois que c'est la première fois qu'une fille me fait autant d'effet. Je finis par parvenir à m'arraché à son regard et je rejoins ma place, comme si de rien n'était.

Elle tire une longue bouffée et expire un nuage opaque avec délectation.

- Ca, c'est trop bon…

- C'est étonnant que tu les aimes. Elles sont assez particulières.

- Elles ont un goût à la fois suave et puissant, subtil sans être insipide. Exactement ce que j'aime.

Ces deux simples phrases ont glissé très lentement de ses lèvres, comme si elle goûtait chaque mot qu'elle prononçait.

Ca aurait peut-être échappé à un mec normal, mais en tant que professionnel de ce genre de chose, j'ai très bien compris le message. Je ne sais pas si je lui plait réellement, mais en tout cas, elle est en train de tester son charme sur moi. Habituellement, c'est toujours à ce moment là que j'aborde l'épineuse question du tarif. Mais cette fille, c'est la cousine de Yasu. J'ai envie de croire que le peu de moralité qu'il me reste m'empêchera de faire une chose pareil.

- C'est un briquet original que tu as là. Je peux voir ?

J'acquiesce et lui le lui tends. Elle l'attrape et le scrute avec la même intensité qu'elle l'a fait avec moi un instant plus tôt.

- Ca t'embête si je fais un croquis ?

- Nan, bien-sur… Vas-y.

Elle tente de se lever, mais Nobu-la-glue ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

- Ooooh, Sa-chan… m'abandonne pas.

- Nobuo ! T'es vraiment lourd.

Elle finit par parvenir à ses fins et j'entends la tête de Nobu retomber lourdement sur le banc avec un bruit sourd. Il émet un grognement indistinct et se rendort aussitôt.

Satsu est allée à son sac et en est revenue avec un bloc note et un crayon à papier. Elle prend une chaise et s'y assoit, me tendant mon briquet.

- Tu peux le tenir devant toi un instant. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, promis.

Je m'exécute. Elle commence son croquis et je suis soufflé par la rapidité avec laquelle sa main se déplace sur le papier. Ses yeux font l'aller retour entre le briquet et son bloc, j'entends glisser la mine sur la feuille, je vois ses doigts caresser le papier avec douceur et dextérité. Nouveaux frisson… Putain, Shin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Si t'es en manque d'affection, achète-toi un hamster !

- Voilà. C'est terminé.

- Je peux voir ?

Elle retourne son bloc et me montre son croquis. Enfin… C'est très loin de l'idée que je me faisais d'un croquis. Les ombres, l'épaisseur des traits…C'est tellement travaillé que j'ai l'impression que le briquet est en relief. Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en art et tous ces trucs là, mais là, je suis vraiment impressionné.

- Wow !!! T'es vraiment douée !

- Merci, me sourit-elle. Tu reprends une bière ? Je vais m'en chercher une.

- Je veux bien, merci, fais-je en me souvenant soudain de ce qu'elle avait commencé à me raconter. Tu disais que c'était toi qui avais présenté Nobu à Yassan ?

- Ouais. A l'époque, Yasu commençai tout juste à jouer dans un groupe. Il m'emmenait souvent en concert. C'était la seule personne avec qui mes parents me laissaient sortir. Quand Nobu a appris ça, il m'a fait la vie pour que je l'emmène aussi. J'ai fini par céder.

- Alors, tu as du assister aux débuts de Blast.

- Non, je suis partie juste avant.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne connaissais pas Nana.

Elle hoche la tête tout en descendant d'une traite la moitié de sa bière.

- Je suis contente de pouvoir retrouver tout le monde à Tokyo. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'installer dans mon trou perdu natal. Je savais que Nobu finirait par refuser d'hériter de tout. C'était pas une vie pour lui.

- Ouais, mais à part Yasu qui a un emploi fixe, les autres galères plus ou moins avec des petits boulots.

- Il fait quoi, Nobu ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Ca varie. Parfois, il est serveur… Il fait aussi des déménagements.

- Et toi ? T'es encore au lycée ?

- Nan, j'ai arrêté. Je suis pas vraiment fait pour les études.

- Pourtant, t'as l'air d'un garçon intelligent.

- C'est pas la question. J'ai juste eu envie de vivre ma vie. C'est tout.

- Je comprends ça.

Je doute sincèrement qu'elle puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit à ma vie, vu comme elle à l'air surprotégée par sa famille. Mais je ne dis rien. Après tout, je passe un moment agréable avec elle.

- Alors, tu es parti de chez toi ?

Je l'observe un instant, me demandant comment elle a déduit ça aussi vite. Je hoche la tête.

- Et tu vis où ?

- Chez Nobu, une partie du temps.

- Et pour le reste ?

En temps normal, cet interrogatoire m'agacerait sérieusement. Mais elle n'a pas l'air de me juger en quoi que ce soit. Elle pose simplement la question. Avec la même intonation que si elle me demandais ma couleur préférée ou le temps qu'il fera demain.

Rien ne me force à lui répondre. Après tout, je la connais à peine. Mais j'ai comme l'envie de la tester, de voir sa réaction. D'un coté, c'est une fille de bonne famille, mais de l'autre, elle m'a l'air plutôt ouverte d'esprit. C'est un bon moyen de savoir à qui j'ai à faire.

- Le reste du temps, je dors chez des femmes qui payent pour ma compagnie.

- Pour ta compagnie, ou pour ton corps ?

- Pour les deux, on va dire.

C'est étrange, elle n'a pas vraiment l'air surprise par ce que je viens de lui dire. Comme si elle m'avait déjà cerné depuis le début. Curieuse sensation.

- Et ça rapporte ? demande-t-elle avec la même curiosité détachée.

Je hausse les épaules.

- J'ai pas à me plaindre. Je n'ai que quinze ans et je ne peux pas avoir de vrai travail. Mais je suis sur qu'en quelques nuits par semaines je me fais plus que Nobu qui travail comme un forcené du lundi au dimanche. C'est de l'argent gagner plutôt facilement. Et, sans me vanter, j'ai pas mal la cote avec les femmes.

- Ca, je veux bien le croire.

En définitif, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air choquée. Plutôt amusée, en fait.

- Et tu prends combien pour la nuit ?

- Ca dépend de pas mal de chose. De la femme, de la nuit, de l'argent dont j'ai besoin a ce moment là…

- Disons pour cette nuit… et avec moi.

Alors là, je crois que c'est elle qui me teste. Mais j'ai beau scruter son regard sombre, impossible de savoir si elle bluff. Après tout, si elle veut jouer, on peut s'amuser un peu.

Après un instant de réflexion, j'annonce un prix prohibitif histoire de tester sa motivation.

- 120 000 yens (environ 800 euros.)

Elle aussi réfléchit un instant. Elle me sourit et repose sa bière sur la table.

- C'est vendu.

Merde ! Mais c'est qu'elle à l'air sérieuse, en plus ! Elle se lève, va chercher son sac et enfile une longue veste en cuir.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends. Tu viens ?

- Je leur laisse juste un mot, histoire qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas s'ils me voient pas, demain.

Elle me tend son bloc note, j'en arrache une feuille et griffonne à la vas-vite : « Parti chez Satsu. Je passe la nuit là-bas. Je vous retrouve demain, au studio. Biz ! Shin. »

Je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de la suivre mais j'ai envie de jouer le jeu le plus longtemps possible. A vrai dire, je m'amuse comme un petit fou.

Je la suis dans le couloir et nous descendons les sept étages en silence. J'observe la masse miroitante de ses longs cheveux noirs balayer ses hanches. Une femme sublime comme elle n'a pas besoin de payer pour trouver un homme. Mais je sais que ça ne veut rien dire. Beaucoup des femmes qui paient pour mes faveurs sont jolies voir très belles.

Arrivés en bas, elle se dirige vers une superbe moto de course et en détache l'anti-vol. Elle ouvre le coffre, en sort un casque et me tend le second. C'est là que je sors l'excuse imparable qui va me permettre de refuser son offre sans la vexer.

- J'aurais du te le dire avant, mais il faut payer d'avance.

Je sais qu'il est quasiment impossible qu'elle se balade avec une telle somme en liquide sur elle. Pourtant, elle me sourit et détache de ses cheveux la broche sur laquelle est accroché le chapelet de perles fines. Elle prend ma main et y dépose le bijou.

- Tient, tu n'as qu'a prendre ça en gage de ma bonne foi. Ca vaut au moins le double.

Alors là, je suis coincé. Le meilleur moyen de m'en sortir est encore de dire la vérité.

- Ecoute… Si je t'ai suivi, c'était seulement pour savoir si tu étais vraiment sérieuse. Mais apparemment, tu l'es, alors je dois être franc. Tu es très belle et je n'ai pas l'habitude de refuser du boulot mais… Enfin, tu comprends, Yasu et Nobu sont vraiment importants pour moi. Le groupe est important. Si je fais ça, je sais qu'ils vont m'en vouloir à mort. Alors… Il ne vaut mieux pas.

Elle n'a pas du tout l'air d'être vexée. Elle me sourit.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Shin-chan. Je suis contente que Yasu ait trouvé quelqu'un comme toi pour compléter le groupe.

- Alors, toi aussi, tu me testais ?

- Non, pas vraiment. En fait, j'ai vraiment besoin de tes services pour la nuit. Mais pas pour faire ce que tu penses.

- Pourquoi, alors ? fais-je, intrigué.

- Ca te dirait de poser pour moi ?

Blanc. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Je finis vraiment par avoir l'esprit mal placé avec ce job.

- Tu veux que je sois ton modèle ?

Elle hoche la tête, amusée par mon air perdu.

- C'est que… Je n'ai jamais fais ça avant.

- Pas d'importance. Ca n'a rien de sorcier, tu verras. Alors, toujours partant ? fait-elle en me tendant de nouveau le second casque.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a rien de mal là dedans et je suis du genre à apprécier les expériences nouvelles. Je prends donc le casque et l'enfile.

- Tu as déjà fait de la moto ?

- Nan, jamais.

- Tu t'accroche bien à moi et surtout tu te penches bien dans les virages comme je le fais. Sinon, on va tous les deux au tapis. Compris ?

Je hoche la tête. Elle enfourche son engin, le démarre, et je m'installe derrière elle, passant mes bras autour de sa taille. J'ai à peine eu le temps de m'accrocher à elle qu'elle a déjà mis les gazes.

Après un temps d'adaptation, je me rend compte que j'aime la vitesse. Elle fait s'engouffrer le vent dans mes vêtements et brouille le paysage autour de nous, c'est tellement grisant. Je ne sais pas où je vais, ni qui est vraiment la femme que je sers dans mes bras. Mais je me sens tellement libre. Et j'aime ça…

Tu sais Sa-chan… A cette époque, je croyais savoir ce que je faisais de ma vie. Je croyais tout maîtriser. Mais c'était faux. Tout ce que je faisais, c'était fuir. Ma famille, mon passé… tout ce qui aurait pu être une attache pour moi. Et j'étais loin de me douter, à cet instant, serré tout contre toi, filant à un train d'enfer à travers la nuit glacée, que tu serais celle qui me réapprendrait à vivre, sans me soucier des blessures. A être heureux, tout simplement.

Travel to the moon,

Kimi wa nemuri yume o toku…


	2. Essaie de te détendre

Chap II – Essaie de te détendre

Même si la vitesse m'empêche de voir précisément vers où nous roulons, je crois que nous allons vers les docks. C'est drôle, j'aurais cru qu'une fille comme elle habiterait plutôt dans un quartier branché du centre-ville. Nous roulons pendant un long moment à travers des ruelles sombres et désertes. Je sens l'humidité tout autour de moi et l'odeur salée de la mer saturer l'air. C'est un peu déprimant comme endroit. Je me demande vraiment qui peu vivre dans un coin pareil.

Elle finit par ralentir devant un long bâtiment au toit oblique ressemblant à un entrepôt. Nous le longeons un instant et elle s'arrête devant une grande porte métallique peinte en rouge brique.

- Tiens, me fait-elle en me tendant un trousseau de clés. Tu peux ouvrir ? Ca m'évitera de descendre.

Je m'exécute et la porte s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre. Tout est sombre, à l'intérieur. Elle entre sur sa moto, coupe le contact et enclenche la béquille. Je referme la porte à double tour. Je suis pas du genre parano, mais je trouve cet endroit un peu flippant.

C'est là que tout s'illumine... Wow !

- Tu peux poser tes affaires là, dit-elle en me désignant un banc près de la porte.

Enfin, je suppose que c'est un banc parce qu'il y a tellement de bazar dessus ! Des manteaux, des casques aussi… et plusieurs paires de bottes posées devant. Je ne serai plus vraiment dire de quelle sorte de meuble il s'agit.

C'est immense à l'intérieur ! J'enlève mon casque pour pouvoir me rendre conte de l'espace qu'il y a là dedans. C'est bien un ancien entrepôt qui à été apparemment réhabilité pour en faire une habitation. Il n'y a pas de cloisons, tout est ouvert. Ca donne presque le tournis tellement c'est grand. Je comprends qu'elle n'hésite pas à y faire entrer sa moto.

Je ne m'y connais pas tellement en immobilier, mais ça doit pas être donné, le loyer ici, même si nous ne sommes pas en centre-ville.

- Entre ! Sois pas timide, rit-elle.

Je pose mon casque et m'avance vers le centre de la pièce. Il y a très peu de meubles ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer l'impression d'espace. Une petite table basse encadrée de trois canapés et quelques fauteuils ; tout au fond, une cuisine équipée séparée du reste par un bar ; des cartons dans tous les coins… Le seul espace fermé est situé à ma droite. La pièce ressemble à un grand cube que l'on aurait posé contre le mur. Sans doute les anciens bureaux de l'entreprise qui ont été aménagés en salle de bain d'après ce que je peux voir par la porte restée entrouverte.

J'avoue que je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Séduire, faire la cour… Ca je sais faire. Mais poser… C'est autre chose. Pourtant je m'arrange pour ne rien laisser paraître et m'installe tranquillement dans un des canapés tout en m'allumant une cigarette. Tiens, je ne vois plus Satsu. C'est pourtant pas évident de disparaître dans un endroit pareil.

- Tu peux mettre de la musique, si tu veux. La minichaîne est sur le bar.

Et non. Elle n'avait pas disparu. En fait, il y a un autre espace aménagé au-dessus de la salle de bain. Comme une mezzanine entourée de rambardes métalliques avec un escalier en acier pour y monter. Elle me parle de là-haut.

- Je te fais confiance pour choisir l'ambiance.

Je me lève et me dirige vers le bar. Il y a bien une chaîne et un carton éventré au pied du plan de travail sur lequel est écrit : CDs. J'aime bien farfouiller dans les disques des autres, c'est souvent très révélateur. Et d'après ce que je peux voir, nous avons des goûts assez identiques. Je ne mets pas longtemps à trouver mon bonheur.

Je retourne sur le canapé et poursuis mon observation. Le sol est en ciment brut et les murs sont entièrement blancs et nus, sans aucune fenêtre. Je me rends compte en levant la tête que le toit à été percé de larges verrières qui doivent laisser abondamment entrer la lumière quand il fait jour. Mais, pour l'instant d'où je suis, je ne vois qu'un ciel d'ébène piqueté d'une multitude d'étoiles.

Elle ne tarde pas à me rejoindre sur les premières notes lancinantes d' « Angelene. »

- PJ Harvey, sourit-elle. Excellent choix.

- Ouais. A la fois suave et puissant… Je savais que ça te plairait.

Elle me lance un clin d'œil et dépose une liasse de billet sur la table basse.

- Voilà ton dû pour ce soir.

- En fait, je te testais quand je t'ai demandé tout ça. C'est vraiment beaucoup plus que ce que je prends d'habitude. Par contre, j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je peux te demander pour ce boulot.

- Ca varie en fonction des modèles. Mais c'est beaucoup moins que ça, c'est sûr.

- Alors, disons… le tiers de ça. Ca te va ?

- Non. Tu peux tout garder. Ca les vaut largement.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Pose pas de questions. Ca les vaut, c'est tout.

Je me penche vers la table et repousse l'argent vers elle.

- Ecoute, j'ai pas trop l'habitude qu'on me fasse la charité. Alors, soit tu me dis pourquoi je vaux autant, sois tu peux reprendre ton fric.

Ce que je peux être cassant quand je veux. Elle m'observe un instant et soupire.

- T'aimes le vin ?

Je hoche la tête et la regarde s'éloigner vers la cuisine. Elle revient avec une bouteille et deux verres énormes qu'elle remplit au quart. Un vin français, à en juger par l'étiquette. Madame ne se refuse rien. Elle prend le sien et fait tournoyer le liquide sombre en observant au travers.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu joues de la basse ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Environ deux ans.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça te fais… quand tu joues ?

- C'est assez dur à décrire. Pour moi, jouer, c'est devenu aussi naturel que respirer. Quand je joue, plus rien ne compte que ce morceau de bois que je tiens entre mes mains. Ma tête se vide et je ressens chaque note intensément. C'est presque… comme une drogue.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais si tu ne pouvais plus jouer ?

Je ne vois pas trop où elle veut en venir mais je réponds quand même.

- Ca serait comme-ci je cessais de respirer. Ca serait atroce.

Elle hoche doucement la tête et hume son verre avant d'en boire une gorgée.

- Si je suis partie de Paris, ce n'est pas parce que j'avais le mal du pays au quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si je suis partie c'est parce plus rien de ce qui se trouvait autour de moi ne me donnait l'envie de prendre mon carnet à croquis et de saisir l'instant avec une mine de graphite. J'ai petit à petit perdu l'inspiration et donc arrêté de dessiner. Et pour moi, cesser de dessiner, c'est comme cesser de respirer.

Je commence à comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire.

- Mais ce soir… Je ne sais pas… C'est peut-être Tokyo, c'est peut-être vous tous… ou peut-être toi. Ce soir, j'ai eu envie de dessiner. Ca m'a démangé comme ça ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée que ça ne revienne jamais. Alors, crois-moi, ces 120 000 Yens sont amplement mérités.

Je sais que c'est rare, mais là, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Je me contente donc de ramasser ma paye et la range dans ma poche.

- Alors, je souris en prenant mon verre. Il faut que je me déshabille ou un truc dans le genre ?

- Non, rit-elle. Pas pour l'instant, du moins. Essai de te détendre. Tu peux bouger, boire fumer… on peut même discuter. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de garder la pause chaque fois que je te le dirai. Ok ?

- Ca, c'est dans mes cordes.

Elle se lève et va chercher un grand carnet ainsi que plusieurs crayons puis s'installe confortablement dans un fauteuil en face de moi et commence à dessiner.

Je me rends très vite compte que le fait d'être nu ou pas ne fais pas grande différence. Quand Satsu me fixe de ses grands yeux sombres, j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu mon âme qu'elle scrute. C'est un peu déstabilisant au début mais je finis par me détendre. La conversation s'installe rapidement. C'est surtout elle, au début, qui me bombarde de question. Sur le groupe, sur Yasu et Nobu… Je crois qu'elle a comprit que j'étais nerveux et qu'elle cherche à me changer les idées. Ca marche. Nous finissons par parler de tout et de rien, de musique, de cinéma… Elle est cultivée, elle a de l'esprit et je ne vois pas le temps passer. C'est presque un crime d'accepter autant d'argent pour passer une soirée aussi agréable.

De temps à autre, elle me demande de garder la pose ou de me déplacer. Souvent, c'est elle qui s'approche de moi. Je serai curieux de voir son travail, mais chaque fois qu'elle termine un dessin, elle va le ranger dans un grand portfolio posé sur le bar.

- On fait une pause ? me lance-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- C'est pas de refus. Tu veux une cigarette ?

Elle accepte mon offre et s'approche pour que je l'allume. Toujours ce frisson. Toujours ce trouble.

- Eh ben ! fait-elle en jetant un œil à la bouteille. Elle a pas fait long feu, celle-là. T'as une sacrée descente, dis-moi.

- Je te retourne le compliment. C'est la première fois que je rencontre une fille qui tient aussi bien l'alcool que moi.

- Je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi, gamin.

- Alors là, je serai curieux de voir ça.

- Une autre fois, si tu veux bien. Ce soir, on bosse.

- T'en a encore pour longtemps ?

- Pourquoi, t'en a déjà marre ?

- Nan, pas du tout. En fait, c'est plutôt sympa comme boulot. Je vais peut-être en faire une de mes activités annexes.

- C'est pas comme-ça avec tous les artistes. Beaucoup n'aiment pas parler avec leurs modèles. Moi, j'aime bien les connaître un peu mieux, ça m'aide à les saisir.

- Je peux voir ce que tu as fait ?

- Mmh… Plus tard, peut-être, me sourit-elle avec malice. Si tu es sage.

- T'as déjà dessiné Nobu ou Yassan ?

- Bien-sûr. Surtout Nobu. Je suis tombée sur des vieux dessins de lui en faisant mes cartons. Il y avait même un nu.

- Nan ! Tu déconnes ?

- A l'époque, je pouvais lui faire faire tout ce que je voulais et je ne me privais pas. Heureusement que Yasu était là pour le défendre parce que j'étais vraiment une peste.

Alors là, je suis mort de rire.

- C'est tout à fait Nobu, ça. Se faire mener par le bout du nez par une jolie fille.

- Il a une copine en ce moment ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux postuler au poste ?

- Oh que non ! On est incompatibles, tous les deux. C'est un incorrigible « fleur bleue » et le romantisme, moi, c'est pas trop mon truc. Je le verrai plus avec une fille dans le genre de Hachi. Mignonne, serviable…

- Ouais, je trouve aussi qu'ils feraient un joli couple. Mais elle a déjà un copain et c'est plutôt le genre fidèle.

- La malheureuse.

- C'est marrant, j'aurais parié que tu dirais ça.

- Je suis prévisible à ce point ?

- Je sais bien cerner les gens et quelque chose me dit que tu es plutôt du genre à les collectionner.

- Ca c'est parce que je suis une passionnée. Les jours d'optimisme, je me dis simplement que je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon.

- Et le reste du temps ?

- Je suis le genre de fille qui pense que la solitude est peut-être le prix à payer si l'on veut vraiment être libre.

Je l'observe un instant en silence, une drôle de boule à l'estomac. J'ai l'étrange impression que cette fille est dans ma tête. C'est exactement ce que je ressens. C'est comme-ci mes propres mots étaient sortis de sa bouche.

- La solitude est le prix à payer, quoi qu'il arrive, je murmure. Depuis tout gamins, on nous rabâche que rien n'est plus important que la famille, qu'un véritable ami est le bien le plus précieux et que l'amour guérit tous les maux. Tout ça, c'est rien que des conneries. Au bout du compte, on est toujours seul.

C'est le genre de réflexion que je garde pour moi, habituellement. Je sais que les gens ont du mal à regarder la vérité en face. Mais avec elle, c'est différent. Je sais qu'elle peut me comprendre.

Elle se rapproche un peu et je sens le contact complice de sa main sur la mienne. Un courant électrique me traverse le bras, remonte jusqu'à ma nuque et redescend le long de mon dos. Je sais que je suis le roi du self contrôle mais si elle commence à faire ça, je risque de lui montrer autre chose que mes talents de modèle.

- T'enlèves ta chemise ?

- Hein ?

J'ai été déconnecté pendant un instant.

- Si ça t'ennuie pas, bien-sûr.

- C'est toi la patronne, je souris en m'exécutant.

Je pose ma chemise sur l'accoudoir et saisis la chaîne de mon briquet pour l'enlever.

- Non. Garde-le.

Elle a repris son bloc à dessin et s'est assise sur la table basse, tout près de moi.

- Allonge-toi.

J'ai beau savoir qu'elle n'est qu'une artiste qui dirige son modèle, son ton autoritaire aiguillonne mon imagination qui commence à devenir incontrôlable. J'ai pas l'habitude de fantasmer comme-ça sur qui que ce soit. Il faut que je me calme. Je m'étends sur le canapé, elle pose son crayon sur le papier. Je sens son regard caressant parcourir mon corps tandis que PJ Harvey susurre son « Is this desire ? », la voix sur le fil.

Est-ce vraiment du désire ? Il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Mais j'ai tellement été habitué à le contrôler pour qu'il puisse agir sur commande que cette chaleur diffuse que je sens involontairement monter en moi m'est presque étrangère. C'est bon, c'est intense… mais c'est aussi assez flippant. Je ferme les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle de mes sens tout en priant mentalement pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de mon état. Vite ! Faire le vide… Penser à autre chose… Penser… à n'importe quoi…

--------------------------------------------

Oups. Je crois que je me suis endormi. J'ouvre un œil. Puis l'autre. Je suis toujours torse nu. Satsu n'est plus là.

Je me redresse en me frottant les yeux. Si, elle est là, sur le fauteuil, en face. Elle dessine fébrilement, le nez presque collé sur sa feuille, les doigts noircis par le carbone. Je la regarde travailler un instant. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du temps que j'ai passé à dormir. Bravo, Shin ! Pas très pro, tout ça.

- Heu… Désolé, je crois que j'ai plongé, là.

- Pas grave, sourit-elle en décollant à peine les yeux de son bloc. J'ai assez de matière pour travailler. Tu peux aller te coucher si tu veux. Ma chambre est là-haut. Mon lit est plus confortable que le canapé.

- Et toi ?

- J'ai pas sommeil, crois-moi. Trop excitée pour dormir. Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie comme-ça.

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois. Je monte péniblement l'escalier métallique qui mène à sa chambre, prend tout juste le temps d'enlever mes chaussures et je m'écroule dans son grand lit. C'est vrai qu'il est confortable…

----------------------------------------------

BLANG ! BLANG ! BLANG !

Gnnné ? Kesskécé ?

BLANG ! BLANG !!

Complètement dans le cirage, je m'assoie et tente de me souvenir de ce que je fais dans ce lit. Tout me revient très vite lorsque je vois Satsu, allongée près de moi. Non ! On a pas… ? Non, apparemment, non. Elle a encore tous ses vêtements et moi une bonne partie des miens. Je remarque qu'elle a encore son crayon dans la main et que son bloc est tombé par terre. Elle a du s'endormir en dessinant.

BLANG ! BLANG !

Je pose ma main sur son épaule et la secoue doucement.

- Euh… Satsu. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un à la porte.

- Mmmmh…

Elle se redresse et me lance un regard vitreux.

BLANG ! BLANG !

- SATSU !!! C'EST NOBU ! OUVRE IMMEDIATEMENT !

Elle grogne, s'extirpe de son lit et descend ouvrir. J'entends la porte métallique grincer.

- Tiens, Nobu. C'est gentil de passer me voir…

- Joue pas les innocentes avec moi ! Il est où ?

- Qui ça ?

- Comment-ça « Qui ça ? » Mais Shin, bien-sûr !

C'est là que j'entends la voix calme de Yasu.

- Nobu, je crois que tu devrais te calmer.

- Il dort, fait Satsu, le plus naturellement du monde, tout en refermant la porte. Pourquoi, tu avais quelque chose d'important à lui dire ?

- Ouais, j'aurais deux mots à lui dire après lui en avoir coller une sévère.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Il a trouvé le mot de Shin en se réveillant ce matin, explique Yasu.

Merde ! Le mot ! Je l'avais complètement oublié, celui-là. J'avais l'intention de le détruire mais comme je ne suis jamais remonté à l'appart…

- Il m'a donc très gentiment réveillé aux aurores pour avoir ton adresse, poursuit-il tranquillement. Et quand j'ai vu dans quel état il était, je me suis dit que ça serait plus prudent de l'accompagner.

- Alors ! Il est là-haut ? fait Nobu qui n'a pas l'air décider de se calmer.

- Mais… Je peux savoir où est le problème ? J'ai invité Shin à passer la nuit chez moi. C'est pas un crime ?

- Oh ! S'il te plait ! Shin ne passe jamais la nuit chez une femme, s'il n'est pas très largement rétribué en retour. Dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça, Sa-chan, fait-il d'un ton implorant.

- Ce que je fais et avec qui je le fais ne te regarde pas, mon chère Nobuo. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! T'as vraiment pas changé ! J'ai l'impression de revenir quatre ans en arrière quand j'avais le droit à des crises parce que j'avais été trop « gentils » avec tel ou tel type. Tu te prends encore pour ma mère, ma parole ?!

J'ai une furieuse envie de rigoler mais je me retiens. Mieux vaux se montrer discret pour l'instant.

- Mais… bredouille-t-il. Mais…

- Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, tu sais. Je suis quelqu'un de bien trop fière pour accepter de payer un type afin de le mettre dans mon lit.

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai répété pendant tout le trajet, soupire Yasu. Désolé pour le réveil en fanfare, ma belle.

- C'est rien. Puisque vous êtes là, vous prendrez bien un café.

Je les entends s'installer autour de la table basse. Nobu ne dit plus rien. Il doit vraiment se sentir con, le pauvre.

- Je… Désolé, Sa-chan, finit-il par lâcher. Je voulais juste… Enfin… Je considère Shin comme un ami et ça m'aurait vraiment foutu en rogne si…

- T'excuse pas, va. J'ai toujours trouvé ça attendrissant, que tu me protège comme-ça. Même si des fois, c'est un peu lourd. Mais, tu avais raison sur un point. J'ai bien payé Shin pour qu'il passe la nuit ici. J'avais envie qu'il pose pour moi.

Blanc.

Je paierais très cher pour voir la tête de Nobu à cet instant. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ? Je peux la voir. Il me suffit de me lever et de les rejoindre.

Je descends l'escalier un peu au radar, je vois Nobu me jeter un œil et plonger le nez dans sa tasse de café, l'air pas très fier.

- Salut, Shin-chan ! me fait Satsu. Bien dormi ?

- Ouais. Mais pas assez longtemps, je grogne en lançant un regard noir à Nobu.

- Tu veux du café ?

Je hoche la tête tout en enfilant ma chemise.

- Salut, Shin, me fait Yasu. Désolé de débarquer comme-ça…

- C'est pas de ta faute, Yas-san. J'ai bien compris que c'était Nobu qui avait fait sa crise…

- Va te faire voir ! braille ce dernier en me fusillant du regard. T'aurais du prévoir en me laissant un mot pareil que je me ferai des idées.

- Et toi, tu dois vraiment avoir une drôle d'opinion de moi. Tu me pensais vraiment capable de faire de Satsu une de mes clientes. Merde, Nobu ! C'est la cousine de Yasu, quand même !

Il ne répond pas et me lance un de ses regards de chient battu dont il a le secret. Oh non ! Pas le coup des yeux de cocker !

- Bouuuh, meugle-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Parfois, je suis vraiment qu'un gros nul.

Je m'abstiens à grande peine de confirmer cet état de fait et lance un regard entendu à Yasu. Je crois qu'il a compris la leçon.

Satsu dépose une grande tasse de café fumant devant moi puis se dirige vers la salle de bain.

- Je vous laisse entre hommes, sourit-elle. Moi, tant que j'ai pas pris une douche bien chaude, il ne faut rien me demander.

Elle referme la porte derrière elle et le silence s'installe entre nous. Un silence gênant, pesant… d'une épaisseur insupportable..

- Alors, me fait enfin Yasu après s'être éclaircit la gorge. Ca fait quoi de servir de modèle à la grande Satsu Shurikawa ?

- Comment ça : « la grande ? »

- Elle ne t'a pas dit, s'étonne Nobu qui a retrouvé la parole. Satsu est une grande artiste. Très connue dans le milieu. Elle vent ses toiles des milliers de Dollars. Parfois plus.

- Wow ! Je savais pas.

- Comment tu crois qu'elle peut s'offrir un loft pareil ?

- Ben… Je croyais que, comme ses parents étaient riches…

- Ses parents l'ont déshéritée, répond Yasu. A dix-huit ans, elle a pris un aller simple pour Paris et ils ne l'ont jamais revue. Je me demande encore comment elle a fait pour s'en sortir là-bas, toute seule et sans un sous en poche. Mais, au final, elle y est arrivée. Elle a réalisé son rêve de devenir une artiste professionnelle.

- Ouais, sourit Nobu. C'est devenu quelqu'un, notre Satsu. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle continu à traîner avec des loosers dans notre genre.

- Eh ! Parle pour toi, grogne Yasu.

J'attrape ma tasse de café et la vide tout en cogitant. On peut dire que je m'étais vraiment planté sur toute la ligne. Moi qui me ventais de bien cerner les femmes, sur ce coup là, j'ai franchement été zéro. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi j'avais cette étrange sensation que Satsu pouvait me comprendre mieux que personne.

C'est là que mon portable décide de se manifester. Je me lève et m'éloigne pour répondre tranquillement. Nobu fait toujours des blagues vaseuses quand je parle avec mes clientes. C'est Hitomi, elle veut savoir ce que je fais ce soir. Rien, à ce qu'il semblerait, mais je me surprends à penser que je préférerais cent fois passer une nouvelle soirée avec Satsu plutôt qu'avec elle. La question n'est pas là, il faut bien gagner sa croûte.

Satsu sort de la salle de bain juste au moment où je rejoins les autres. Elle n'est vêtue que d'une toute petite serviette lavande ayant la particularité de ne pas cacher grand chose. Je vois Nobu piquer un fard et Yasu détourner le regard. Moi, je ne me prive pas de profiter du spectacle. Après tout, elle n'est pas de ma famille.

C'est au tour de son téléphone de sonner, là-haut, dans sa chambre. Elle grimpe l'escalier quatre à quatre.

- Elle est toujours aussi pudique ? je rigole.

- Et encore, là c'est rien. Elle s'est assagie avec l'âge. La Satsu que je connaissais ne se serait même pas embarrassée d'une serviette.

- COMMENT CA ? PAS ARRIVEES ?!! s'écrie soudain Satsu, sa colère résonnant dans tout le loft. Arakawa, vous n'êtes vraiment le pire des incapables ! Ca fait des jours que ça aurait du être réglé ! Non !… Non, vos excuses ne m'intéressent pas...Taisez-vous ! J'arrive tout de suite.

Je l'entends s'agitée là-haut. Elle redescend les marches en trombe. Cet air mécontent lui va à merveille. Comme-ça, dans son petit tailleur, elle a tout de la femme d'affaire débordée. Je trouve ça plutôt sexy. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ?

- Désolée, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, nous sourit-elle en attrapant un sac qui traînait au passage. Un problème de livraison des toiles. Faut que j'aille régler ça. On se voit tout à l'heure, au studio ?

- Pas de problème, Sa-chan, fait Nobu. Surtout, ne rate pas ça. On assure vraiment, sans blagues.

- J'en doute pas, lui fait-elle avant de se tourner vers moi. Shin, ça te dérange pas de venir m'ouvrir ?

Lorsque j'arrive à la porte métallique, elle a déjà mis son casque, enfourché et démarré sa moto. J'ai un petit pincement au cœur involontaire. J'aurais aimé lui dire… Je ne sais pas.

J'ouvre la porte et elle la franchit avec son engin, mais au lieu de mettre les gazes, elle s'arrête à quelques mètres et enlève son casque. Je rabats la porte et m'approche d'elle, tentant d'ignorer le petit frisson de joie qui me chatouille l'estomac.

- Tiens, voilà mes clés. Tu peux rester tant que tu veux. Repose-toi, tu l'as bien mérité. Tu me les rendras au studio.

- Ok, je souris. Je vais en profiter pour vider ton frigo.

- T'y trouvera pas grand-chose. Je mange rarement chez moi. Mais avec l'argent que tu m'as soutiré hier soir, tu peux largement te commander une pizza.

Je m'approche un peu plus d'elle et rassemble mon courage. J'ai l'habitude de flatter les femmes, mais quand la sincérité est de la partie, c'est curieusement beaucoup moins évident.

- Je voulais te dire…J'ai vraiment passé une super soirée.

- Plaisir partagé.

- On remettra ça ?

- Peut-être… Je ne sais pas. Avec le tarif que tu prends, tu risque de me mettre sur la paille.

- Je te ferai un prix.

Elle tend la main et glisse un doigt le long de ma joue. Self-control, Shin ! Self-control !

- T'es trop mignon, me fait-elle avec un sourire à faire fondre un cube de glace. Tu me donneras ton numéro de portable, tout à l'heure, au studio. Là, j'ai vraiment pas le temps de traîner.

- Vas-y. Mais ne rate pas la répète ou Nobu va encore criser.

Je l'observe tandis qu'elle s'éloigne. Elle roule vite. A l'image de la façon dont elle doit mener sa vie : à deux cent à l'heure. Elle est belle, riche et reconnue dans son domaine. Elle doit connaître des tas de gens riches comme-elle, cultivés, intéressants… C'est un peu vrai ce que dit Nobu. Je me demande ce qu'elle peu bien faire avec des gens comme nous. Et ce qu'elle pourrait trouver à un type comme moi… Je secoue la tête pour chasser cette idée stupide. Ben alors, Shin… C'est nouveau ça maintenant ? Depuis quand t'as envie de te caser ?

--------------------------------------------

Emporté par le rythme d'enfer que martèle Yasu, je ferme les yeux et laisse instinctivement mes doigts glisser sur les cordes tendues, égrainant les notes avec une fluidité presque jouissive. Cette nouvelle suite d'accord est tout simplement géniale. Ca me ferait vraiment mal de le reconnaître devant lui, mais parfois, Nobu compose vraiment comme un dieu. La voix légèrement cassée de Nana nous rejoint et ne manque pas de me filer l'habituel petit frisson. L'ensemble colle au millimètre. L'alchimie est parfaite. Nous sommes près, je le sens. Ce concert va être de la folie.

Je termine le pont et redouble d'énergie pour entamer le dernier refrain. Mais Nana a cessé de chanter, d'un coup. Elle a vraiment l'air furax.

- Tu peux arrêter de faire ça ? fait-elle sèchement à Satsu.

Celle-ci, assise en face de nous au cotés de Hachi, relève le crayon de son bloc a dessin, l'air pas vraiment étonnée.

- De faire quoi ? fait-elle pourtant.

- De dessiner ! Ca me déconcentre et t'as même pas demandé mon avis.

- Désolée, fait-elle bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'air désolée du tout. Mais tu dégages une telle force, une telle puissance quand tu chantes… Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Nana l'observe une fraction de seconde, se demandant sûrement si elle se paie sa tête ou non.

- Ouais ben t'arrêtes ça tout de suite, lance-t-elle en la fusillant du regard.

Satsu garde son calme et lui lance un sourire poli qui n'as presque pas l'air hypocrite.

- Te bile pas va. Je vais pas t'imposer ma présence plus longtemps. J'ai encore un paquet de boulot qui m'attend chez moi.

- Quoi ! braille Nobu. Tu pars pas déjà ?

Elle hoche la tête tout en ramassant ses affaires. Puis elle rejoins Nobu et dépose en léger baiser sur sa joue.

- Désolée, Nobuo. J'ai vraiment du travail et je préfère vous laisser répéter tranquillement. Mais je serai là pour le concert. Et je passerai la soirée tellement collée à tes basques que tu ne pourras pas profiter de toutes les petites groupies qui vous attendront là-bas.

- Tu sais que tu es la seule pour moi, Sa-chan, plaisante Nobu.

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses… sourit-elle. Allez, bon courage à vous tous, on se voit au concert.

Au moment où elle passe à ma hauteur, elle esquisse un très discret mouvement de tête en direction de la porte. Ca, ça veut dire : « retrouve-moi dehors. » Elle referme la porte et Nobu explose.

- Nana, c'est pas vrai ! T'étais obligée d'être aussi désagréable ?!

- J'aime pas qu'on me déconcentre quand je chante…

Et c'est parti. Je soupire, dépose ma basse contre un mur et me dirige vers la porte.

- Shin ! Tu va où ? fait notre dictateur en porte-jartelle.

- Prendre l'air. Fumer une clope. Venez me chercher quand vous aurez finit de vous engueuler.

Je referme la porte sur les éclats de voix de Nana et Nobu. Ca risque de durer un bon moment.

Satsu est un peu plus loin, adossée au mur, une Blackstones entre les lèvres.

- Je vois que tu les a adoptées, je sourit.

- Ouais. Elles me correspondent bien. T'en veux une.

Je tire une cigarette de son paquet et l'allume.

- C'est bizarre que Nana ait réagit comme-ça. Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

- Moi, je sais. Ca n'a rien à voir avec mes dessins ou votre répétition. Elle ne peut pas me sentir, c'est tout.

- Je croyais que vous ne vous étiez jamais rencontrée.

- C'est exact. Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de me pardonner d'être sortie un temps avec son ex.

- T'es sortie avec Ren ?!

- T'es au courant pour Nana et Ren ? fait-elle étonnée. Nobu m'avait dit de rester discrète là-dessus.

- Ouais, mais quand Nobu boit trop, il parle. Résultat, Hachi est la seule à ne pas savoir.

- Mais pourquoi c'est si secret, tout ça ? C'est pas finit entre eux ?

- Si. Mais apparemment ça c'est pas très bien terminé. Alors Nobu et Yasu évite le sujet. Elle n'a pas l'air comme-ça, mais Nana est une fille sensible.

Son portable émet une petit bip et elle le sort pour consulter son message. Un petit hochement de tête et elle le range dans son sac.

- Alors, j'insiste sans cacher ma curiosité. T'es sortie avec Ren ?

- Ouais. C'était un peu avant que je parte pour Paris. Ren cartonnait avec son groupe, a l'époque. Une vraie célébrité locale. Fallait le voir sur scène. Toutes les filles de la ville lui courait après. Ca a été très intense mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. C'était pas le genre fidèle. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. T'es un de ses fans ?

- Ren, c'est celui qui m'a donné envie de jouer. Pour moi, c'est un vrai artiste. Rien à voir avec ces minets qui grattent trois accords sur leurs guitares et qui se prennent pour des stars du rock.

- Ouais. Je suis contente qu'il ait réussi. Il le méritait. Mais, après ce que j'ai entendu ce soir, je ne doute pas un seul instant que Blast surpassera Trapnest un de ces quatre. Vous êtes vraiment très bons. J'ai hâte de vous voir sur scène.

- On ne te revois pas avant ?

En fait, ce que je voulais vraiment dire c'est : « JE ne te revois pas avant ? » mais je veux pas qu'elle s'imagine des choses.

- Bah justement, je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais ce soir ?

Oui ! Euh… faut vraiment que je me calme, moi.

- Désolé… J'ai déjà des projets pour ce soir.

- Et pour tous les autres soirs jusqu'à dimanche ?

Un rapide calcul… Ca fait quatre nuits. Aucun engagement. Surtout ne pas sauter de joie.

- Ca va te coûter bonbon, je rigole.

- T'as dit que tu me ferais un prix.

- 160 000 ?

- 140.

Je suis sur qu'elle peut largement me payer ce que je lui demande, mais la négociation à l'air de l'amusée.

- T'es dure en affaires.

- Bon, 150 000. C'est mon dernier prix.

- Ok, ça me va. Mais si tu me sautes dessus, je serai obligé de te demander une prime.

Elle me décoche un sourire dévastateur.

- Si je te saute dessus, plus jamais tu ne pourra quitter mon lit, prime ou non. Crois-moi.

Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue comme elle l'a fait avec Nobu il y a un instant et tourne les talons, me laissant sans voix, l'esprit en ébullition. J'espère qu'elle plaisante. Enfin, j'espère à moitié.

- Shin ! j'entends Nana brailler dans mon dos juste à l'instant où Satsu tourne à l'angle du couloir. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Au boulot !

Mon cœur bat encore la chamade lorsque je reprends ma basse. Dites-moi que je rêve ! J'ai pourtant plus douze ans. J'ai largement passé âge où une jolie fille suffisait à me tourner la tête.

Pourtant, cette conversation croustillante occupe mes pensées pendant un moment, me faisant louper plusieurs notes sans que (merci mon dieu) Nana ne s'en aperçoive. Et le sourire de Satsu flotte toujours en moi lorsque la douce Hitomi m'ouvre la porte de chez elle pour m'inviter à entrer.

Ma vie était comme-ça, à l'époque. Je passais d'une femme à l'autre sans le moindre sentiment ni le moindre engagement. Le fait d'être payé ne faisait que clarifier un peu plus la situation entre elles et moi. Mais toi, Satsu, tu ne me payais pas pour que je te fasse l'amour. Ca faisait de toi une cliente exceptionnelle. Une femme exceptionnelle. Ca faisait de toi quelqu'un qui était en mesure de m'atteindre. Et ça, je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

Travel to the moon

Kimi wa nemuri yume o toku


	3. T'es sérieuse ?

Chap III – T'es sérieuse ?

- Sérieusement ! s'exclame Junko. J'étais vraiment surprise ! Vous avez vraiment du talent. Les autres groupes avaient l'air de gamins à coté de vous.

- Votre son est bon, ajoute Kyosuke. Vous avez cette énorme énergie quand vous êtes sur scène. En tout cas, c'était impressionnant.

- Merci beaucoup, Junko-san, Kyosuke-san, pleurniche Nobu.

Le concert fini, tout le monde s'est retrouvé chez Nana. Il y a Kyosuke et Junko, deux amis de Hachi et Misato, une fan de la première heure de Blast. En fait, il ne manque plus que Satsu. J'ai à peine eu le temps de l'apercevoir à la fin du concert. Elle m'a sauté au coup en me disant qu'on avait été géniaux et elle m'a dit qu'elle devait repasser à son appartement parce qu'elle avait oublié je ne sais plus quoi. Cette fille ; je vous jure, c'est un vrai courant d'air.

C'est au moment où je décide d'arrêter de me retourner toutes les cinq secondes vers la porte que Satsu fait une entrée tonitruante.

- Champagne !!! s'écrie-t-elle en entrant dans l'appartement, une bouteille dans chaque main. Il faut fêter ça dignement. Ce concert était une tuerie !

Elle me tend les deux bouteilles et je l'en débarrasse sans me faire prier.

- Tiens, fait-elle à Nobu en lui lançant ses clés. Il y en a encore deux bouteilles dans mon coffre. Tu veux bien les remonter ?

- A tes ordres, ma belle !

- Wow, fait Kyosuke. Du Dom Perignon ?! Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, dis-moi.

- C'est facile quand on a les moyens, grince Nana.

Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air décidée à la lâcher. Heureusement que Nobu n'est pas là sinon c'était encore la baston assurée. Sastu lui rend pourtant un sourire chaleureux.

- Après ce que j'ai vu et entendu ce soir, vous aurez bientôt tous les moyens de vous payer toutes les bouteilles de Champagne que vous voudrez. Vous avez été fabuleux !

J'adore la manière qu'a Satsu de répondre à l'agressivité de Nana par des compliments et un sourire poli. Ca suffit généralement à calmer notre princesse.

Les bouchons sautent et les verres se remplissent.

- Quel dommage ! se désole Hachi. Un si bon Champagne dans des gobelets en plastiques.

- Mes coupes sont encore au fond d'un carton et je ne sais même pas lequel. Il va falloir que je me décide à déballer mes affaires.

- Tu viens d'emménager à Tokyo ? demande Kyosuke.

Satsu hoche la tête.

- J'ai vécu quatre ans à Paris.

- Ouais, sourit Nobu en posant les deux bouteilles sur la table, elle nous a abandonnés pendant tout ce temps. Satsu est une grande…

- Une grande amie de Nobu, le coupe-t-elle, et la cousine de Yasu. Ca fait un bail qu'on se connaît.

- Oui, c'est ce que Nana nous a dit, sourit Junko.

Je vois Nobu froncer les sourcils. Apparemment, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulut dire. Il jette un œil à Yasu qui lui fait discrètement signe de la boucler.

D'un geste gracieux, Satsu rajuste son chignon dans lequel elle a planté deux épingles de bois sculptées. Sa robe de soie rouge brodée d'or coupée à la chinoise lui va vraiment à ravir. Il ne faut pas manquer de confiance en soi pour aller dans un concert punk avec une tenue pareil.

- Yasu, fait-elle. Tu es le leader du groupe, à toi l'honneur.

Yasu se redresse et lève son verre.

- Je porte un toast à ce concert mémorable. En espérant qu'ils y en aura encore beaucoup d'autre. Je tenais à vous dire que je suis fière d'appartenir à un groupe comme le notre. Kempaï !

- KEMPAI !! faisons-nous tous en cœur.

Chacun boit quelques gorgées et les conversations s'installent. Nana ne lâche plus Misato. Kyosuke et Junko philosophe avec Yasu. Satsu à rejoint Nobu qui s'est assis par terre par manque de chaises.

Je les observe, je les écoute, mais je ne participe pas aux conversations. Je suis encore bercé par l'euphorie du concert, le tourbillon de décibels, les vibrations du public… J'ai pris un pied d'enfer. Je n'ai qu'une seule et unique envie, que ça recommence, encore et encore.

Une main délicatement posée sur mon épaule vient me tirer de ma rêverie.

- Tu sais que tu as vraiment beaucoup de prestance, sur scène, Shin-chan, souffle Sastu à mon oreille. J'ai eu du mal à te lâcher des yeux pendant tout le concert.

Surtout, ne pas piquer un fard ! Je viens de passer quatre nuits avec elle, je commence à savoir comment elle fonctionne. Satsu est comme-ça. Elle aime bien me titiller, ça a l'air de beaucoup l'amuser. Peut-être parce-qu'elle sait que je ne franchirai jamais les limites. Mais c'est la première fois qu'elle le fait aussi, en public. Les autres sont trop occupés pour s'être rendu compte de quoi que se soit mais je suis quasiment sur que Yasu nous a grillé même s'il fait mine de ne rien avoir remarqué.

Elle attrape mon paquet, posé sur la table, porte une cigarette à ses lèvres et se penche vers moi pour que je l'allume, m'abreuvant au passage de son subtil parfum que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je dois bien avouer que ce petit jeu qui s'est installé entre nous m'amuse aussi beaucoup, même si je dois parfois me faire violence pour ne pas craquer. Ma vie est déjà assez compliquée, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

- Tu fumes devant Yasu, maintenant ? je chuchote pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre.

- Yasu me connaît mieux que personne. Il sait pertinemment que je n'ai jamais été une petite fille sage. Alors autant rester moi-même.

Elle me lance un clin d'œil taquin et va retrouver Nobu. Comme elle le lui avait promis, elle ne l'a pas quitté de la soirée. Ils n'ont pas cessé de rire et de discuter. Leur complicité saute aux yeux. Nobu à l'air tellement heureux. Ivre aussi, d'ailleurs, mais surtout heureux.

La soirée se termine et Nobu est hors-service. Il va encore falloir que je le porte à moitié jusque chez lui. Quelle plaie ! Non, je crois plutôt qu'on va prendre un taxi, avec ce que Satsu m'a payé, je peux me le permettre.

- Dit Yasu, je vais appeler un Taxi. On te dépose ?

- Pas la peine, fait Satsu en agitant un trousseau de clés sous mon nez. Je peux vous ramener.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger. C'est pas tellement ton chemin.

- Voyons Shin, pas de ça entre-nous, roucoule-t-elle en m'envoyant une petite claque sur les fesses.

Là, je trouve quand-même qu'elle pousse un peu…

---------------------------------------------------

Je tire sur ma cigarette et jette un œil morne à la télé. C'est vraiment pathétique, les programmes de nuit. Je préfèrerais cent fois dormir à point fermé comme Nobu qui roupille comme un bienheureux depuis deux bonnes heures plutôt que de me taper des niaiseries pareilles. Mais, à cause de cette chère Satsu, ces derniers temps, j'ai dormi le jour et travailler la nuit. Je suis complètement décalé.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être un peu déçu lorsque je l'ai vue s'éloignée dans sa petite citadine rouge. Après ces quatre délicieuses nuits passées en tête-à-tête, on ne s'est quasiment pas parlé de la soirée. Mais c'est peut-être mieux comme-ça. Satsu n'est qu'une cliente, après tout.

Nobu gigote en gémissant. J'écrase ma Blackstones. On toque à la porte.

Je me lève et vais ouvrir. Je trouve Satsu sur le pallier. Elle porte son casque de moto à la main et le survêtement informe avec lequel je l'ai souvent vue traîner à son appart. Même attifée comme-ça, elle garde encore tout son charme.

- Alors, beauté, je lui souris. Seulement cinq nuits et tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ?

- Pas moyen de dormir, grogne-t-elle. Je peux entrer ?

Je m'écarte pour la laisser passer.

- Nobu dort comme un bébé, le veinard. Moi par contre…

- Joli caleçon.

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas grand chose sur le dos. Mais je suis pas du genre à être gêné pour si peu. Elle entre dans la pièce principale, jette un regard attendri à Nobu et s'assoit près de la table basse.

- Nobu a faillit gaffer, tout à l'heure, je fais en m'asseyant près d'elle.

- Ouais, t'as remarqué. Junko et Kyosuke sont en école d'art et j'avais pas trop envie… Enfin… Ce soir, je préférais être Satsu, l'amie de Nobu plutôt que Satsu, une des jeunes artistes les plus en vue du moment.

- C'est ce que j'avais compris.

Nobu gigote à nouveau. Pas étonnant que j'arrive pas à dormir avec une pile pareille à coté de moi.

- Alors, c'est quoi ton tarif pour me tenir compagnie, cette nuit.

Je réfléchis un instant. Une petite voix au fond de moi me hurle de ne pas faire ce que je m'apprête à faire. Et merde ! J'en ai tellement envie, après tout.

- Ben… Comme j'arrive pas à dormir non plus, on peut dire qu'on va se tenir mutuellement compagnie. Donc…

- Donc, c'est gratuit ?

Je hoche la tête et elle me décoche son petit sourire qui me fait fondre à tous les coups. Ca y est. Satsu n'est plus une cliente. Là, je cherche vraiment les emmerdes.

- Je ne te félicite pas, je lui souris. Quand j'ai couché Nobu, il s'est accroché à mon coup en me disant : « Oh, ma Sa-chan ! Tu sens tellement bon… »

Elle éclate de rire.

- Tu es sure qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous ?

- Nobu a toujours eu le béguin pour moi. Mais au fond de lui, il sait que je ne suis pas une fille pour lui. C'est un garçon bien. Et moi… Quand je pense que je suis partie sans même lui dire en revoir, il y a quatre ans. Et qu'il ne m'en a même pas voulu.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit en revoir ?

- Ni a lui, ni à Yasu.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'ils étaient les deux seules personnes qui auraient pu me retenir. Ca aurait été trop dure de leur dire au revoir.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es revenue ? Parce qu'ils te manquaient.

Elle me jette un drôle de regard. A la fois étonné et aussi un peu triste. Elle sort son paquet, tire une cigarette et l'allume. Je l'imite sans la quitter des yeux.

- Je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'un jour, avec le talent que vous avez, vous tous deviendrez célèbre. Avec la notoriété, le succès, l'argent, tu verras que toute une nuée de gens se mettront à graviter autour de vous en se prétendant vos amis. Ils n'arrêteront pas de vous encenser, de vous dire à quel point vous êtes géniaux. On finit par baigner dans un monde grisant et euphorique… mais complètement faux. On ne sait plus vraiment à qui se fier. On ne sait plus qui sont ses vrais amis.

- Alors, si un jour Nobu devient célèbre, je peux compter sur toi pour lui remettre les pieds sur terre de temps à autre.

- Bien-sur, sourit-elle, puisque c'est mon ami. Pareil pour toi, si tu attrape la grosse tête.

- Nan, pas de danger. La grosse tête, moi, je l'ai déjà. Je sais bien que je suis un dieu de la basse. Et un pur canon.

- Ouais, mais tu chantes comme un pied, rit-elle. Je t'ai entendu, sous la douche, la dernière fois.

- Dis plutôt que tu m'espionnais.

- Je te rappelle que tu es mon modèle fétiche. Je te vois à poil, quand je veux.

- Et toi, combien je devrais payer pour en voir un peu plus ?

La petite voix dans ma tête me demande sèchement à quoi je joue. Je l'ignore royalement.

- Je suis bien au-dessus de tes moyens, gamin.

- Ca, c'est encore à voir. Tu n'es plus toute jeune. Ta côte commence à baisser.

- Tu vas voir, espèce de mufle !

Elle lance ses mains en direction de ma gorge mais je parviens à les bloquer avant qu'elle ne m'étrangle. Par contre, son élan nous fait tomber à la renverse et elle se retrouve sur moi. On éclate de rire tous les deux. De vrais gamins. Mais ça fait si longtemps que j'ai pas rit comme-ça.

- Mfff, tu pèse une tonne, ma parole ! Tu voudrais pas…

Je m'arrête en me rendant compte que nos visages sont vraiment tous près l'un de l'autre et qu'elle me regarde d'une drôle de manière. Elle se rapproche, tous doucement. Je sens bientôt son souffle tiède sur mes lèvres, je sens son corps collé au mien, je sens mon cœur qui s'affole. La petite voix s'est changée en sirène d'alarme. Réagis, bon sang ! Si elle fait ça, t'es foutu !

- Il faut payer pour ça, Sa-chan…

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure avec un adorable petit air coupable mais ne cède pas une once de terrain.

- Combien pour un baiser ? souffle-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, je le sais.

A mon grand soulagement, elle se redresse enfin. Elle s'assoit, ramène ses genoux contre elle et les entourent de ses bras, me jetant un regard de biais. Elle a l'air d'une petite fille qui vient d'être prise en faute.

- Désolée, Shin-chan. Je crois que je manque un peu d'affection en ce moment.

Je soupire, l'attrape par l'épaule et la force à s'allonger, la tête posée sur mes genoux. Ca, je peux gérer.

- Tu vas pas me dire que toi, belle comme tu es, tu ne trouve d'homme pour te donner un peu d'affection.

- Les hommes ne donnent pas d'affection, grince-t-elle. Ils prennent ce qu'ils veulent et ils s'en vont.

- Pas tous, je murmure en glissant les doigts dans sa chevelure d'ébène.

- Non, tu as raison. Les hommes bien ne font pas ça. Mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas attirée par ce genre d'homme.

- Et tu crois que payer, c'est mieux ?

- Je me croyais trop fière pour en avoir un jour envie, avoue-t-elle en évitant un instant mon regard. Mais je suis moins forte que ce que je croyais. Et puis, payer, ça simplifie les choses. Tout est clair dés le début.

Elle a tout compris. Mais je pense qu'elle et moi, on a dépassé le stade de la simplicité depuis bien longtemps.

- Encore désolée…

- C'est bon. Pas de ça entre-nous Sa-chan.

Elle me sourit, ferme les yeux et profite de mes papouilles en silence pendant un long moment.

- Tu crois que ça ne dérangerait pas Nobu si je dormais ici ?

- Ben, dans l'état où il est, il ne peut pas dire grand chose. Tu verras bien demain.

Elle se lève, dépose un petit bisou sur ma joue droite et se glisse dans le lit aux cotés de Nobu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler.

- Qu'est-ce que te fais rire comme-ça ?

- J'imagine la tête qu'il va faire demain matin quand il va te voir, comme-ça, collée à lui.

- On verra bien demain, sourit-elle.

Je m'allonge à ma place habituelle, au pied du lit. Elle est juste au-dessus de moi et me regarde d'un air amusé.

- Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse, gamin ?

- Non-mercii, moi aussi je t'ai entendu chanter sous la douche. Je suis pas le seul à chanter comme une casserole.

Elle me sourit. Voilà une charmante vision juste avant de dormir.

- Bonne nuit, Sa-chan.

- Bonne nuit, Shin-chan.

Je ferme enfin les yeux. Le sommeil ne sera pas long à venir, cette fois.

- Shin ?

- Mmmh ?

- Ca te dirais de t'installer chez moi.

J'ouvre grand les yeux et me redresse sur mes avant-bras.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Ici, c'est minuscule. Chez moi, c'est super grand. On ne risque pas de se marcher dessus.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Elle me regarde un instant et je me demande si elle va réussir à me répondre.

- Je me sens seule, lâche-t-elle enfin. Je sais, c'est stupide. Une grande fille comme moi…

- Tu ne pense plus que la solitude est le prix de la liberté.

- Si, toujours. Mais avec toi, je me sens un peu moins seule… et pourtant toujours aussi libre.

Tchak ! Directe en plein cœur. Sa franchise est désarmante.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer à mon boulot, tu sais ?

- Rien à redire à ça. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas ramener de filles chez nous.

- …

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- Je peux réfléchir ?

- Bien-sur.

C'est tout réfléchi ! Hors de question ! Jamais ! Ca serait de la folie. Quoique…

---------------------------------------------

Pfff ! Quelle chaleur !! Impossible de fermer l'œil.

Allongé dans mon lit, je fume en profitant de la vue. La voûte céleste s'étale sous mes yeux. Ca fait des semaines que je me suis installé chez Satsu et pourtant, je ne me lasse pas du spectacle.

Je suis bien, ici, dans mon petit nid. J'ai dégoté un lit deux places et un matelas dans un dépôt-vente et je me suis aménagé un petit espace privé grâce aux paravents que Nobu m'a déniché dans un déménagement. Ma petite Picasso perso me les a décorés à l'encre de chine. Je dors entouré de grues, de roseau et de branches de cerisier. Nana a trouvé ça kitch, mais moi j'adore.

Un bruit en provenance de la cuisine m'apprend que Satsu ne dort pas non plus. Une petite lumière s'allume, elle vient d'ouvrir le frigo.

- Sa-chan ?

La lumière s'éteint et un pan de paravent pivote vers l'arrière.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Nan, trop chaud.

- Soif ?

Elle s'assoit près de moi et me tend une bouteille d'eau délicieusement fraîche..

- Demain, j'appelle pour faire installer la clim. C'est de la folie, l'été n'as même pas commencé.

Elle s'allonge près de moi. Rien a craindre. On fait souvent ça quand on arrive pas à dormir. On discute jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous emporte. Depuis cette fameuse nuit chez Nobu, Satsu n'a plus rien tenté.

- C'est demain, le concert de Trapnest ?

- Ouais. Je transmets tes amitiés à Ren ?

- Pff… Je suis sur qu'il ne se souvient même pas de moi.

- Tu rigoles ? Une fille comme toi, ça ne s'oublie pas.

- T'es trop mignon.

- Tu sais que Nana m'a fait jurer cent fois de ne pas t'y emmener.

- De toute façon, j'avais pas l'intention d'y aller.

- Je sais pas pourquoi elle flippe comme-ça.

- Ouais. Ren est resté deux ans loin d'elle et il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais jamais casser un amour pareil. Et puis…

Elle s'arrête et me regarde bizarrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as aux poignets ?

- Oh ça ? C'est rien. C'est Keiko. C'est une fan de menottes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle prend mes poignets et fait doucement glisser ses doigts sur les marques rouges.

- Y a de ses tarées. Je te jure ! murmure-t-elle.

- Me dis pas que t'as jamais joué à ça avec une de tes conquêtes !

- Attacher, bien-sur, sourit-elle. Mais avec des foulards ou des trucs dans le genre. Je ne prends pas de plaisir à faire souffrir l'autre. Shin-chan, t'es pas obligé d'accepter ça, tu sais ?

- Ca va, je suis pas en sucre. T'inquiètes.

C'est la première fois que je la vois s'inquiéter comme-ça pour moi. Je ne sais pas si je suis plus énervé ou touché.

- Je ne te dirai pas ce que tu as à faire. Tu le sais, Shin. Quand j'étais à Paris, au début c'était dur, mais je m'en sortais. Pourtant, si ça avait été critique, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à rentrer chez moi. Vraiment n'importe quoi. Alors jamais je ne te jugerai.

Je tends le bras et glisse ma main dans la sienne. Je sens ses doigts se resserrer avec force.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu es mon inspiration…. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. Tu comprends ?

A cet instant, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de la serrer dans mes bras. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, qu'on est à moitié nus tous les deux, que la nuit est torride, que mon corps la réclame. Mais je m'en fous bien de tout ça. Personne ne m'a jamais dit quelque chose comme-ça.

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, cette nuit là. Je l'ai regardé dormir pendant des heures. Je ne m'en savais même pas capable. De quoi étais-je capable exactement ? Je ne le savais pas vraiment à l'époque. Mais le visage paisible de Satsu me donnais la force de déplacer des montagnes.

Travel to the moon,

Kimi wa nemuri yume o toku…


	4. Happy birthday, sweetheart !

Chap IV – Happy birthday, sweetheart

- Oneechan? Faut se lever.

Elle grogne, se retourne et rabat les couvertures sur sa tête.

- Allez, faignasse! Tu vas être en retard.

Je tire la couverture et la force à se retourner. Satsu a vraiment des nuisettes très transprantes, parfois. Elle me lance un regard vitreux et tente d'articuler quelque chose.

- Hmpf… Kékia?

- Tu avais promis à Junko et Kyosuke de venir les aider à trouver une galerie pour accueillir leur expo, je lui souris. T'as oublié?

Elle se redresse et se frotte la tête.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté un truc pareil.

- Parce que Hachi te l'a demandé et que personne ne peut rien refuser à Hachi.

Elle se rallonge et récupère sa couette. Je souris, retire mes fringues en conservant mon caleçon et me glisse à coté d'elle sous les couvertures douillettes. Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit. A force de vivre ensemble, on est devenu très intimes tous les deux. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait développer un tel degré d'intimité avec une fille avec laquelle on ne couchait même pas.

- Félicitations pour votre contrat, me sourit-elle. Yasu m'a appelée pour me le dire après votre concert.

- Dommage que t'ai pas pu y être. C'était vraiment super. La salle était bondée, ils ont même du refuser du monde.

- J'avais un rendez-vous, je te l'ai dit.

- Un rendez-vous galant?

- Ouais, j'ai eu droit au grand jeu. Grand restaurant, Champagne… chambre dans un quatre étoiles.

- Ca explique pourquoi ta nuit a l'air d'avoir été courte.

- Mais moi au moins, je n'ai pas découché.

- Ah, tu sais ce que c'est. Le boulot…

- T'étais encore avec elle. N'est-ce pas.

- Avec qui? je fais en essayant de paraître le plus innocent possible.

- Avec celle qui ne manque pas de te laisser cette petite étincelle dans le regard chaque fois que tu rentre d'une nuit avec elle.

Parfois, ça m'énerve un peu qu'elle me connaisse aussi bien.

- Tu dis des bêtises, Sa-chan.

- Tttt… Pas de ça avec moi. Shin-ichi. Allez, fait-elle avec une adorable petite moue boudeuse. Tu peux tout me dire à moi. Je suis ta Oneechan.

- Et dire qu'au début, ça t'énervais quand je t'appelais comme-ça, je rigole.

- Change pas de sujet.

- …

Elle tend le bras et glisse ses doigts entre les mèches de mes cheveux. Elle sait y faire, celle-là, je vous jure!

- Elle est… différente des autres femmes qui me paient. Si fragile, si candide… Le genre qu'on a en vie de protéger. Des fois, j'ai envie de lui dire qu'elle peut bien garder son argent.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?

- Parce que ça compliquerait trop les choses.

- C'est ça l'Amour, Shin-chan. C'est compliqué.

- Ouais… Mais le problème c'est que… je ne suis pas sur d'être fait pour aimer quelqu'un… ou pour être aimé par quelqu'un.

- Et oui, soupire-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. On en est tous là.

Je profite allègrement de sa chaleur et maudit mon téléphone quand celui-ci se met à sonner. Elle se lève et je réponds.

C'est Nobu. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il me raconte, il a l'air retourné. Mon estomac se contracte lorsque je comprends ce qu'il essaie de me dire. Hachi nous attendait, hier soir. Elle avait préparé un festin pour nous accueillir après le concert, et nous, on est allé manger des sushis comme des égoïstes sans se préoccuper une seconde d'elle. On est des monstres. Nobu me suggère qu'on pourrait tous se retrouver au 707 ce soir, pour lui faire des excuses. J'approuve à cent pour cent.

- On fait une petite fête chez Nana, ce soir, pour fêter notre succès, je lance à Satsu qui sort de la salle de bain. T'en seras?

- Non, désolée Shin-chan. J'ai faillit oublier de te dire que ce soir, je reçois un ami qui vient de Paris. Je risque d'être… plutôt occupée.

- Tu veux que je dorme chez Nobu?

Elle hoche la tête en enfilant ses bottes.

- Si ça te dérange pas. Désolée de prévenir si tard.

- Nan, c'est rien. Il faut que j'ai une discussion d'homme à homme avec lui. Je dois le booster pour qu'il passe à l'attaque avec Hachi.

- Bon courage, grince-t-elle. Il faut que j'y aille, fait elle en posant un baiser sur ma joue. Salue tout le monde de ma part.

Elle quitte le loft en coup de vent. Je me fait un café bien sérré. C'est vrai. Nobu et Hachi, c'est pas gagné. Mais si j'y mets mon grain de sel, rien n'est perdu.

-----------------------------------------------

- Bonne anniversaire, Sa-chan!

Yasu est seul sur le pas de la porte. Il sourit et tend un énorme bouquet de roses à sa cousine.

- T'es un amour! Entre.

Il s'exécute et jette un œil autour de lui.

- Les autres ne sont pas encore là? Je pensais être le dernier.

- Hachi et Nobu sont allés à l'expo de Junko et Kyosuke en amoureux, sourit Satsu en lui faisant signe de s'assoir. Shin m'a dit qu'il avait une course à faire et Nana… Je ne sais pas si elle viendra. Elle était plutôt en rogne que mon anniversaire vous fasse sauter une séance de répétition.

- Bah, il faut bien penser à s'amuser de temps en temps. On n'est pas des machines.

- Ca avance votre contrat?

- C'est du très provisoire pour le moment. Je crois qu'ils ont peur de miser sur un groupe punk. Ils pensent que notre musique ne touchera pas un public assez large. Je ne peux pas leur donner tord.

- Moi, si, tranche-t-elle. Si vous perdez votre identité, c'est la que vous serez foutus. Ne les laisse pas faire n'importe quoi avec vous, Yasu. Votre musique est radicale, mais c'est ce qui fait toute sa force.

- Ouais, facile à dire. C'est quand même eux qui prennent les risques.

- Mais avec cette frilosité, c'est pas étonnant qu'on entende toujours la même soupe à la radio.

Yasu hausse les épaules, l'air fataliste.

- Rien ne te révolte jamais, toi Yasu, hein? se moque-t-elle gentiment.

- On croirait entendre Shin, sourit-il en s'allumant une cigarette.

Il lui en propose une qu'elle accepte.

- Dis, je peux te poser une question?

- Bien-sur, fait-elle en revenant de la cuisine avec deux canettes de bières.

- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas vraiment, mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Shin?

Elle tire pensivement une longue bouffée sur sa Blackstones.

- Ca, c'est une excellente question.

- C'est pour ça que je te la pose, sourit-il.

- C'est un garçon attachant. Je crois que si on s'entend si bien, c'est parce qu'on se ressemble. Avec lui, je soigne un peu ma solitude. Et je crois que c'est réciproque. Mais il n'y a rien de physique entre nous, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

- Non, c'est pas ça. Shin n'en a peut-être pas l'air… Il se donne des grands airs mais c'est rie qu'un gamin paumé, tu sais?

- Je sais.

- Je ne devrais peut-être pas te parler de ça, mais j'ai rencontré son père pour la signature de son contrat. Il n'en avait rien à faire de son fils. Tout ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était de préserver au maximum l'honneur de sa famille. Un vrai père modèle. J'ai peine à imaginer dans quelle atmosphère il a du grandir.

- Il a une image très négative de lui-même. Mais grâce à vous tous, ça commence à changer.

- Je soupçonne que tu y sois aussi pour quelque chose.

- Et ça t'inquiète? C'est ça?

- Comprend-moi, Satsu. Je te connais. Je sais comment tu fonctionne. Je ne doute pas que tu tiennes sincèrement à Shin. Mais ça m'ennuie un peu qu'il s'appuie sur quelqu'un d'aussi…

Yasu grimaça. Cette conversation lui pesait mais il fallait qu'il la mette en garde.

- D'aussi instable? compléte Satsu.

- Ouais. Désolé… Tu sais, quand tu es partie, c'est moi qui ai du ramasser Nobu à la petite cuillère. J'ai parfois un peu peur que l'histoire se répète.

- Shin sait très bien à quoi s'en tenir avec moi. Il sait mieux que quiconque que si un jour je me sens en cage, je m'envolerai. Il le sait parce que lui et moi, on est pareil.

- T'en as pas marre de tout le temps jouer à celle qui n'a besoin de personne?!

- T'en as pas marre de tout le temps jouer à celui qui peut tous nous sauver?!

Yasu pousse un profond soupire exaspéré. Il décapsule sa bière et boit quelques gorgées. Un petit sourire vient étirer le coin de sa bouche.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, sourit-il.

- Toi non plus.

- Alors, autant faire avec, n'est-ce pas?

- Je crois qu'on a pas vraiment le choix.

Elle se lève et le serre dans ses bras.

- Je t'adore, Cousin!

- Moi aussi, ma belle.

- Tu viens m'aider à déballer la nourriture? On me l'a livrée tout à l'heure et ça fera plus joli sur des plats.

Yasu se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine.

- Yasushi?

Il se retourne vers elle.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, tu sais? Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie comme-ça. Aussi en paix… Tu sais que je suis le genre de fille à ne pas aimer devoir quoi que se soit à qui que se soit… Mais je sais que c'est à vous que je le dois.

Son cousin lui sourit. C'était faux ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure. Elle avait changé. C'était rassurant. Après tout, peut-être s'inquiétait-il pour rien.

---------------------------------------------

- Vous pouvez pas aller un peu plus vite? je fais au taxi qui m'emmène chez Satsu et qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir trouvé la quatrième.

Je suis en retard. C'est son anniversaire et je suis en retard. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas du genre à me faire une crise pour ça, mais quand même.

On s'est tous cotisés pour son cadeau mais je voulais lui offrir quelque chose qui vienne seulement de moi. Je lui donnerai se soir, quand tout le monde sera parti.

Le taxi me dépose juste devant la grande porte métallique où je trouve Nobu et Hachi qui s'embrassent fougueusement.

- Eh! Y a des hôtels pour ça, je ris.

Ils ont l'air radieux tous les deux. Ca fait plaisir à voir.

- C'est à cette heure ci que vous arrivez?! braille Nana lorsque nous entrons. On a faim, nous!

Elle et Yasu sont déjà là, assis autour de la petite table. Satsu se lève pour nous accueillir.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Sa-chan!!! fait Nobu en la serrant dans ces bras. Tu m'as manqué, ma toute belle!

- Bon anniversaire, lui sourit Hachi, pas jalouse pour deux sous.

- Merci, vous deux! Asseyez-vous. On attendait plus que vous pour commencer la fête.

Elle se tourne vers moi et je la prends tendrement dans mes bras.

- Happy birthday, sweetheart, je souffle doucement à son oreille.

- Tu en as mis un temps, fait-elle en feignant la colère. T'étais où? Avec une autre, hein? Avoue.

- Mais bien-sur que non, oneechan! Tu es mon unique amour, la lumière qui éclaire ma vie, la seule qui…

- C'est bon, rit-elle. Arrête ton baratin. Allez, viens trinquer avec nous.

Je la regarde rejoindre les autres. Pas de chichis pour ce soir. Elle porte un simple jean et un pull un peu large qui découvre négligemment l'une de ses épaules. Elle s'est coiffée comme j'aime, ses longs cheveux noirs relâchés avec le plus grand naturel. Craquante, quoi. Comme d'habitude.

La soirée file, nous nous amusons tous, même Nana qui semble avoir décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre pour ce soir. Un excellent repas, de bons vins et toutes ces personnes qui sont devenues au fil du temps si précieuses à mes yeux. Que demander de plus?

Il est déjà tard lorsque Satsu dépose sur la table une pleine bouteille de téquila et plusieurs petits verres.

- Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez assez bu? sermonne Yasu.

Personnellement, je ne sens en pleine possession de mes moyens. Satsu l'ignore royalement.

- Tu te souviens, lors de notre première nuit? Tu m'as affirmé que tu tenais mieux l'alcool que moi. C'est le moment de prouver tes dires.

Je la dévisage la clope au bec, l'air franchement amusé. Yasu, lui, nous observe avec la plus profonde consternation.

- Mais t'as quel âge, Sa-chan?

- Alors, gamin. Tu te dégonfles?

J'écrase ma cigarette et me rapproche de la table.

- Je suis ton homme, ma belle.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi!! Je participe, fait Nana qui est déjà bien mûre.

- Pas d'autres amateurs?

Yasu pousse un profond soupire en guise de réponse. Nobu cuve déjà ses bières sur les genoux de Hachi qui caresse doucement ses cheveux, le regard débordant de tendresse.

La bouteille se vide doucement et Nana ne tarde pas à rendre les armes. Elle s'est avachie dans un canapé et Yasu s'est endormi près d'elle. Nobu et Hachi se sont endormis aussi, dans l'autre canapé.

- Ils sont mignons tous les quatres, sourit-elle en me resservant généreusement. Pas très résistants, mais mignons.

- Ils ont moins d'entraînement que nous, je lui fais en vidant mon verre cul-sec. Et puis, tu passe tes nuits à dessiner et à peindre, moi je suis occupé aussi. Eux, c'est le jour qu'ils travaillent. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient crevés.

Je saisis la bouteille et remplit son verre pour la je-ne-sais-plus-combientième fois. Ma vision commence à se troubler un peu. Je vois dans son regard qu'elle a aussi du mal à faire le point de temps à autre. C'est vraiment pas humain d'encaisser comme-ça. J'ai côtoyer des tas de fêtardes dans ma vie, mais elle, elle remporte la palme. Elle me jette un œil amusé et vide son verre d'une traite.

- Alors? Après, tu m'emmène danser?

- T'es pas en état de conduire, Sa-chan.

- Pff, des fois, t'es pas drôle, me fait-elle d'un air taquin. Yasu déteint sur toi ou quoi?

Elle tend laborieusement le bras et tente de soulever la bouteille mais la repose immédiatement. Sa seconde tentative n'est pas plus concluante.

- Tu jette l'éponge, oneechan?

A vrai dire, ça m'arrangerait bien. Je crois que je suis limite, là.

- Même pas en rêve, souffle-t-elle.

Au prix d'un gros effort de concentration, elle parvient à me resservir un autre verre que je vide instantanément. Si elle n'abandonne pas après celui-là, c'est moi qui devrais m'y résoudre. J'attrape donc la bouteille en observant sa réaction.

- Ok! Ok! C'est bon! T'as gagné…

- Ouais!!! Vive moi!

- Ca va, gamin, t'emballes pas. J'ai encore de la marge mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de finir malade, ce soir.

- Allez, te donne pas de grands airs, va. J'ai gagné, un point c'est tout.

- C'est vrai, admet-elle.

- Alors? Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné?

- Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir?

- Je veux que tu viennes me bercer et que tu me chantes une berceuse.

- Je croyais que tu trouvais que je chantais comme une casserole.

- C'est vrai, je ris. Alors, tu me raconte une histoire?

- Pfff, soupire-t-elle. Ces gosses, j'vous jure…

Elle se lève laborieusement, ramasse la bouteille et les verres et se dirige vers la cuisine en suivant une trajectoire des plus aléatoire. Je la regarde s'éloigner avec un œil qui n'a plus rien d'innocent. J'ai lu quelque part que tous nos instincts étaient dirigés par la partie inférieur de notre cerveau et que c'était la partie supérieure qui était chargée de les refreiner. Je crois qu'à cet instant, la partie supérieure de mon cerveau beigne dans un océan de téquila. Et mes bas instincts commencent sérieusement à me titiller.

Un bruit sourd de chute et de verre brisé me tire de ma réflexion.

- Sa-chan! j'appelle en me précipitant derrière le bar. Rien de casser?

Le sol rendu glissant par la téquila et les bris de verres se dérobe sous mes pieds et je m'étale lamentablement près d'elle. Elle est morte de rire.

- Toi aussi, Shin-chan, t'as raté la marche?

On doit être beaux, tous les deux, à rigoler comme des bossus vautrés par terre.

- Nan, sans rire, je fais en m'asseyant. Tu t'es pas fait mal?

- Je crois que ça va, répond-t-elle entre deux hoquets. T'es trop mignon de t'inquiéter comme-ça pour oneechan.

Elle tend le bras et effleure tendrement ma joue du dos de sa main. C'est un geste qu'elle a souvent l'habitude de faire. En temps normal, il me parait totalement anodin. Mais ce soir, ce simple signe d'affection affole mes sens comme jamais. Je retiens sa main dans la mienne pour prolonger ce délicieux moment. Elle me sourit. A-t-elle la moindre idée de ce qui me trotte dans la tête à cet instant?

Sans détacher mon regard du sien, je presse doucement sa main contre ma joue… puis contre mes lèvres… puis contre mon cœur… Sans détacher son regard du mien, elle m'attire lentement vers elle. Je me laisse faire docilement. Elle ne sourit plus. Ses yeux semblent me dire: «Je suis à toi… si tu en a envie.» Sans réfléchir un seul instant, je prends ses lèvres avec fougue. Tout le désir que j'ai pour elle depuis le premier soir et que je refoule soigneusement depuis tout ce temps déferle soudain en moi comme un raz-de-marée. Elle gémit sous la violence du baiser et enroule une jambe autour de mes hanches. Elle prend appuie sur une main et me fait basculer pour passer au-dessus de moi. Je me doutais que Satsu n'était pas le genre de femme à sagement se laisser faire. J'ai peut-être fait le premier pas mais c'est elle qui prend rapidement les choses en main. Sans défaire son souffle du mien, elle a déjà déboutonné ma chemise et je sens avec délice ses doigts glisser contre ma peau nue. Un court instant encore, et c'est à mon pantalon qu'elle s'attaque.

- Sa-chan… je souffle entre ses lèvres. Attend… pas ici…

- Ta chambre est à coté, sourit-elle en me dévorant du regard.

Je l'aide à se relever et elle m'entraîne vers les paravents qui masquent mon lit. Je jette en rapide coup d'œil en direction des canapés. Ils dorment tous. Moi, par contre, je ne suis pas prêt de fermer l'œil.

Je me souviens de cette nuit là, tu sais? Jamais je ne l'oublierai. Je me suis abandonné en toi en toute confiance, sans la moindre crainte. J'ai tout pris, j'ai tout donné… J'ai perdu pied et je suis mort cent fois… Et tu es morte avec moi, Sa-chan, je le sais. Ca m'a paru si naturel de te tenir entre mes bras, de te faire l'amour, de m'endormir près de toi… Crois-tu que si nous avions été tous les deux moins immatures, nous aurions pu saisir l'incroyable chance qui s'offrait alors à nous?


	5. Tu es une partie de moi

Chap V – Tu es une partie de moi

Du bruit dans la cuisine. Satsu s'agite à coté de moi.

Hmmpff… Mal au crâne. Pas bouger…

Satsu se lève et sort de la chambre.

- Tu cherches quelque chose, Nana?

- Je voulais pas te réveiller. Je cherchais les aspirines.

- Tiens. Je vais en prendre une aussi.

- Ouais, la téquila, c'est violent quand même.

Je me mets sur le dos et tends l'oreille. Un tête à tête entre Nana et Satsu… Il faudrait pas que ça tourne au pugilat.

- T'as dormi avec Shin? fait Nana sans que je ne détecte de réelle agressivité dans sa voix.

- Ouais… On était bien imbibés, tous les deux…

- C'est pas trop mon genre de faire la morale, tu sais. Mais, Shin est un membre de notre groupe. Il est important pour moi. Alors, fait gaffe à ce que tu fais avec lui.

Je souris sous les draps. Nana n'est pas toujours tendre avec moi, elle fait souvent celle qui n'en a rien à faire de ce que je fais de ma vie du moment que ça ne met pas le groupe en péril. Mais au fond, elle n'est pas aussi insensible qu'elle veut bien le monter.

- C'est drôle, répond Satsu. Yasu m'a dit la même chose hier. Ils sont où, tous, d'ailleurs?

- Au boulot. Moi, je ne bosse pas aujourd'hui, alors j'ai préféré finir ma nuit.

- Je te fais un café.

- Ouais, je veux bien.

J'entends Satsu ouvrir les placards et sortir les tasses.

- T'inquiète pas pour Shin, fait-elle. Il est peut-être jeune, mais c'est un homme comme les autres. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que quand il va se lever, il va me dire qu'il s'est laissé emporté par l'alcool et que cette nuit ne voulait rien dire pour lui.

- Et ça t'arrange bien.

- Shin et moi, on est pareil. On n'est pas trop «Amours toujours» si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Est-ce vraiment ce que je vais lui dire? Ce serait totalement faux. Cette nuit a vraiment été importante pour moi et je veux qu'elle le sache.

- Alors? fait Satsu à Nana. On est plus ennemies, toutes les deux?

J'adore cette manière qu'elle a de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

- Bof. Il faut pas faire attention. Parfois, j'ai mes humeurs.

- C'est à cause de Ren, n'est-ce pas?

- T'as vraiment envie qu'on parle de ça?

- Ca m'intrigue. Ren a toujours été fou de toi, je comprend pas pourquoi t'étais jalouse comme-ça.

- C'est juste que… je vous ai vus.

- Comment ça «tu nous a vus?»

- Ce soir là, au Wild Side, dans la ruelle qui longe la boîte…

- Oh non!

- Oh si. Je sais que je peux difficilement te le reprocher. On était pas ensemble à l'époque. En fait, on se connaissait à peine. Mais c'est une image que je ne suis pas prête d'effacer de ma mémoire.

- Ah… D'accord. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Pour ma défense, il faut dire que Ren est le genre d'homme avec qui on se laisse facilement emporter.

- Ouais, je sais. Laisse tomber, va. C'est du passé tout ça.

- Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi?

- Nan, je viens d'appeler un taxi, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Une fois Nana partie, Satsu vient se recoucher près de moi. Je fais semblant de dormir pendant une ou deux minutes, puis je me tourne vers elle, la tête soutenue par mon bras. Ses yeux sont fermés mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne dort pas. Je souffle doucement sur son visage. Elle ouvre les yeux et me sourit.

- Alors? Comme-ça, j'apprends que tu faisais des choses pas très recommandables avec les garçons dans les ruelles sombres.

- J'étais sûre que tu dormais pas, rit-elle en se blottissant contre moi. T'as pas honte d'espionner les conversations des filles?

- Tu faisais quoi avec Ren?

- T'as bien une petite idée.

- Alors là, Sa-chan, je suis choqué. Quel âge t'avais?

- Dix-sept ans. Il jouait avec son groupe dans cette boîte et j'étais venu lui dire adieux, ce soir là. Je partais pour Paris la semaine suivante. Ca faisait des mois qu'on était plus ensemble, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir l'écouter une dernière fois.

- C'était plus que simplement physique entre vous, hein?

- Tout ça, c'est loin maintenant, soupire-t-elle. En fait, j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a un siècle.

- Ca répond pas à ma question.

Elle me jette un regard malicieux.

- T'es bien curieux, dis-moi, sourit-elle en se levant. J'ai fait du café, tu en veux une tasse?

- Ouais, j'arrive, je fais en plongeant dans la couette à la recherche de mon caleçon.

Lorsque je la rejoins, elle est assise au bar et tourne son café, l'air ailleurs. Je prend la chaise à coté d'elle et bois quelque gorgées brûlantes.

- Alors? je souris en reposant ma tasse. Je parie que c'est la première fois que tu mets un mineur dans ton lit?

- Oui, tu es le premier. Tu t'en es plutôt bien tiré, je dois dire.

- Je te retourne le compliment. Ca a été une nuit… intense.

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne. Allez, Shin… Tu voulais qu'elle sache, non?

- Il faut que je t'avoue que cette nuit a été spéciale pour moi parce que, toi aussi, tu es la première.

- Comment ça?

- C'est la première fois que je fais l'amour avec une femme sans qu'elle me paie en retour.

Elle me jette un regard à la fois triste et attendri.

- Tu veux dire que même pour ta première fois…

Je hoche doucement la tête. Elle quitte sa chaise et me serre dans ses bras. Cette douceur, cette chaleur… Il ne faut pas que je m'y habitue trop où je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir me passer d'elle.

- Tu sais, Sa-chan, j'ai adoré cette nuit avec toi.

- Mais…

- Mais je voudrais pas que ça gâche ce qu'il y a entre nous.

Elle desserre son étreinte et dépose un léger baiser sur mon front.

- Pas de danger, sourit-elle. Tous les deux, on sait faire la part des choses, n'est-ce pas?

Je me blottis encore une fois contre elle.

- Tout est toujours si facile avec toi, oneechan, je murmure tout contre sa peau. Tu veux pas m'épouser?

- Ca va pas?! rit-elle. Je suis bien trop jeune. A trente ans, je commencerai peut-être à penser à me caser. Mais pas avant.

- Très bien, alors faisons ça.

- Faisons quoi?

- Si a trente ans, tu n'es pas mariée, je t'épouse. Moi, j'en aurai presque vingt-deux; je serai sans doute une méga star du rock, riche et célèbre. Je pourrai t'entretenir.

Elle me regarde, l'air franchement amusée.

- C'est d'accord, sourit-elle. Mais tu as intérêt à assurer financièrement parce que j'ai des goûts de luxe.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Et puis d'abord, elle est où ma bague de fiançailles?

- Bouge pas, je vais te chercher ça tout de suite.

Un rapide aller-retour à ma chambre et je dépose un écrin rouge dans sa main.

Là, elle a l'air vraiment surprise.

- A la base, c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire…

- Elle est magnifique! souffle-t-elle en découvrant l'anneau d'or blanc finement ciselé niché dans la soie écarlate.

- Vous permettez, mademoiselle?

Je retire la bague de son écrin, saisit délicatement sa main et pose un genou au sol. Je sais bien que c'est «pour de faux» mais qui sait? C'est peut-être la seule demande en mariage que j'aurai l'occasion de faire dans ma vie. Alors, autant faire ça bien.

- Shin-chan… Tu crois pas que t'exagères, là?

Je lui souris, plonge mon regard dans le sien et déclare d'un ton des plus solennel.

- Shurikawa Satsu-san, dans l'éventualité où vous ne seriez pas engagée avec un autre à vos trente ans révolu, voudriez-vous me faire l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme?

- Tu es complètement fou, mais… Avec la plus grande joie.

Je glisse l'anneau à son doigt et elle me rejoint au sol pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je sais bien que c'est idiot, qu'on ne fait que jouer à un jeu, tous les deux. Et je sais mieux que quiconque que les gens à qui on s'attache finissent toujours par partir, par vous laisser tomber et vous oublier. Mais, à cet instant, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir garder Satsu auprès de moi pour toujours. Et ça, c'est le vrai bonheur…

----------------------------------------------------

- Garçon! Une pression et que ça saute!

Nobu traverse la salle bondée et me fusille du regard.

- Shin! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Je bosse, je te signale. Et puis, t'es mineur. J'ai pas le droit de te servir d'alcool.

- Bon d'accord, je soupire, un coca, ça ira.

- Ca me dis pas ce que t'es venu faire ici.

- Dis-donc, soit aimable avec la clientèle, un peu. Sinon, tu peux t'assoir sur ton pourboire.

Il pousse un grognement et s'éloigne en direction du comptoir. Pfff, saleté de café non-fumeurs. Même pas moyen de m'en griller une petite.

- Monsieur est servi, grince Nobu en déposant une bouteille en verre devant moi.

- Tu as une pause, bientôt, je demande tandis qu'il décapsule ma bouteille.

- Ouais, dans une demi-heure.

- Très bien, j'attendrai.

Il hausse les épaules et retourne à sa tâche. Son uniforme lui donne un peu l'air d'un pingouin. C'est dur de pas rigoler.

Il finit enfin par se pointer au bout d'un moment qui me semble une éternité. Si c'est pas malheureux de pas pouvoir passer une demi-heure sans ressentir cruellement l'absence de la nicotine dans chaque cellule de son corps.

- Alors? Tu veux quoi?

- Je venais juste m'assurer qu'on était encore copains, tous les deux.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Ben… de cette nuit. De moi et Sa-chan et…

- Parce que c'était pas déjà fait, entre vous?

- Non! Elle et moi, on s'entend tellement bien que j'avais pas envie de tout gâcher. Le sexe, ça complique toujours tout. Surtout le sexe non-rémunéré… mais là, j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse et…

- Bof, sourit Nobu. Faut pas t'en faire pour ça, tu sais? Je connais bien Satsu. Je sais qu'elle est du genre à avoir le sang chaud. C'est pas le genre de fille avec qui il est facile d'avoir une relation cent pour cent platonique. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

- Tu veux dire que tous les deux, vous avez déjà…

- Non, fait-il un peu gêné. On a faillit, une fois. Mais tu me connais, je me suis dégonflé.

- Ben mon pauvre, tu sais pas ce que t'as loupé!

- C'est bon! Epargne-moi les détails!

- Ok, je souris. Je suis content que tu ne sois pas fâché.

- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'inquiète. J'adore Satsu et j'ai vraiment pas envie de dire du mal d'elle mais il faut quand même que je te mette en garde. Il faut que tu saches qu'il y a une forte probabilité pour qu'elle fasse ses valises, un de ces quatre, et qu'elle se carapate à l'autre bout du monde sans que tu n'aies eu le temps de dire ouf. Elle est comme-ça. C'est pas de la méchanceté, c'est juste que, quand elle a besoin d'air, elle ne se soucie pas vraiment des gens pour qui elle compte.

- Toi, tu n'as toujours pas digéré qu'elle ne t'ai pas dit au revoir.

- Comment tu sais ça?

- C'est elle qui me l'a dit. Et tu crois que si elle ne l'a pas fait, c'est parce que tu ne contais pas pour elle?

- Pourquoi sinon?

- C'est évident. Parce que ça aurait été trop dure de vous dire au-revoir, à toi et à Yasu. C'est justement parce que vous comptez beaucoup pour elle qu'elle est partie comme-ça. Elle avait trop peur que tu essaies de la retenir.

- Bien-sur que j'aurais essayé! J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps quand elle est partie. Quand je pense que Nana m'a fait le même coup quelques années plus tard. Et Ren un peu avant elle. J'ai fini par croire que tous mes amis finiraient par me laisser tomber à un moment où un autre.

- Ca, c'est de ta faute, je lui souris. On choisit ses amis, Nobu. Toi, tu aimes t'entourer de gens passionnés et bourrés de talent. Le genre de personnes qui suivent leur voie, envers et contre tout. C'est aussi un peu ce que tu as fait, d'ailleurs. Toi aussi, tu as tout plaqué pour vivre ton rêve.

- Ouais, c'est pas faux.

- Et puis, il faut pas t'inquiéter, tu sais? Je sais parfaitement que Satsu est une fille libre. C'est justement ce qui me plait tant chez elle. J'ai décidé de profiter du temps qu'elle voudra bien me donner. C'est amplement suffisant pour un gars comme moi.

- Ouais, ça c'est une bonne idée. Je crois que je vais faire pareil.

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Il faut que je retourne au boulot. On se voit en répète, ce soir?

Je hoche la tête et il repart au charbon. Je me dépêche de payer ma consommation et sort en vitesse de café. Une clope! Viiiite!!

-----------------------------------------------

Encore une nuit dehors. Je rentre au petit matin et comme souvent, je trouve Satsu en train de peindre. Elle y passe souvent ses nuits. Je m'approche et m'assoie par terre, le dos collé au mur. Elle me lance un petit sourire en guise de bienvenue et se replonge dans son œuvre.

J'aime la regarder peindre. J'ai ai bien souvent passé des heures. La précision de ses gestes, la grâce de ses mouvements… Dans ces instants magiques de création, elle n'a plus rien de la Sastu que je connais si bien. Les pieds nus, les cheveux relevés négligemment, elle porte toujours cette chemise de toile bleu et informe, comme ci elle voulait se débarrasser de toute superficialité. Pas de maquillage, pas de bijoux, il n'y a qu'elle. Elle et cette toile qui lui fait face. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être parcouru de frisson dans ces moments là. Elle a l'air si habitée, si inspirée… si magnifique.

J'y connais vraiment rien en art mais je dirais que c'est de l'abstrait ou un truc dans le genre. La toile est entièrement rose. Enfin, en apparence parce que quand on y regarde plus en détail, on voit de subtiles variations de couleurs à certains endroits et à d'autres, la surface semble avoir été travaillée pour donner du relief. Le genre de tableau qui donne l'impression qu'un enfant de huit ans aurait pu faire de même alors qu'ils sont en fait de petits bijoux de technique et de complexité.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps je passe à l'observer comme-ça. Elle finit par poser ses pinceaux, elle se recule et s'essuie les mains avec un chiffon tout en observant son travail. Elle soupire, s'étire et vient enfin s'assoir près de moi. Je dégaine mon paquet, sort une cigarette et lui tend. Nous restons un instant là, à fumer, observant la grande toile en silence.

- Alors? je souris en désignant le tableau. Tu vois la vie en rose à ce que je vois.

- C'est pas rose, ricane-t-elle. C'est pourpre, espèce d'inculte.

- Bof, tu sais, moi et la peinture. C'est comme-ci je te demandais à toi la différence entre un Si et un Do.

- Facile. Un demi ton.

- T'as vraiment réponse à tout, toi! Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas?

- Des tonnes, rit-elle devant mon air agacé. Mais je suis jeune alors ça peut encore s'arranger.

Elle se lève et attrape une petite spatule couverte de peinture qui traîne au sol.

- Par exemple, fait-elle en s'approchant malicieusement de moi, je ne sais pas à quoi Shin-ichi ressemblerait avec du pourpre sur le museau.

Et sans que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, elle tend le bras et me colle un gros pâté de peinture sur le bout du nez.

- Attend un peu, toi!

J'attrape le premier pinceau que je trouve et me lance à sa poursuite à travers le loft. Elle rit aux éclats tout en tournant autour des meubles pour tenter de m'échapper. C'est qu'elle est rapide, la garce! Je finis par réussir à la coincer contre la cloison de la salle de bain. Je la désarme rapidement et m'apprête à esquisser un chef-d'œuvre sur sa jolie frimousse. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, le fait d'être collé à elle comme-ça et de la sentir à ma merci, ça me donne bien d'autres envies que celle de faire de la peinture.

- Shin, souffle-t-elle, ayant déchiffré mon regard. Attend. Il ne faut p…

Trop tard, je la bâillonne de mes lèvres. Elle pousse un gémissement de protestation et tente de me faire lâcher prise. C'est bizarre, ça ne lui ressemble pas de me résister comme-ça. Je dois être tordu parce que le faite qu'elle se débatte me donne encore plus envie d'elle. Je resserre donc mon étreinte sans décoller un instant mes lèvres des siennes. Elle continue à lutter, juste assez longtemps pour me faire quelques bleus, et finit par abandonner le combat. Je sens enfin son corps accepter le mien et ses bras s'agripper violemment à mon coup. Nous glissons lentement au sol et je délaisse un instant ses lèvres pour m'attaquer à sa gorge.

- Shin, souffle-t-elle de nouveau. On n'est pas seuls, tu sais?

Voilà qui explique tout. Je jette un coup d'œil à la mezzanine. Effectivement, j'entends du mouvement, au dessus.

- Il y a quelqu'un, là-haut?

Elle hoche la tête.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire, je chuchote.

- Ben… sourit-elle. J'ai essayé mais tu avais vraiment l'air d'y tenir.

Je me relève et l'aide à se remettre sur ses pieds. Pfiou! Je suis dans un état, moi. Et j'ai l'impression que le type là-haut ne va pas tarder à descendre. Une bonne douche froide, voilà ce qu'il me faut. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et m'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Lorsque j'en ressors, quelques minutes plus-tard, le type en question est assis au bar et sirote son café. Plus de Satsu dans les parages. Elle est quand même gonflée de me laisser seul avec lui.

- Salut! Moi c'est Shin, je fais en lui tendant la main.

Avec son costume et ses lunettes noires, ce type me fait furieusement pensé à Yasu. Bien qu'il ait l'air beaucoup moins sympathique.

- Dan, répond-t-il en serrant la main que je lui tends. Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Satsu, j'ai trouvé cette tasse de café posée sur le bar, mais pas de trace d'elle.

- Elle est sans doute dans son atelier. Tu veux que j'aille la chercher?

- Nan, laisse. Si elle bosse, il ne faut pas la déranger.

Je contourne le bar et ouvre le frigo. Je meurs de soif.

- Alors… Toi, tu es… son colocataire? Son petit frère, peut-être?

- Ouais, un peu de tout ça, je réponds, la tête au fond du frigo.

J'en extirpe une grande bouteille de jus d'orange que je débouche pour en descendre la moitié, cul-sec. Je sens sur moi son regard suspicieux. Il a du nous entendre, tout à l'heure.

- Il faut pas que je traîne, fait-il en jetant un œil à sa montre. Tiens, ajoute-t-il en posant un bout de papier sur le bar. Tu lui donneras ça, si ça t'embêtes pas.

Je le regarde quitter le loft, son attaché-case à la main. Pauvre type, va. Si tu crois qu'elle va te rappeler c'est que tu n'as rien compris à Satsu. Pas d'attache, pas de sentiments… Les gars qui ont eu la chance de la tenir plus d'une seule fois entre leurs bras doivent se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Parfois, ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je fais partie de ceux là.

Je la rejoins dans son atelier, elle est entrain de nettoyer ses pinceaux. Je me glisse derrière elle et enserre sa taille de mes bras.

- Tu m'utilises pour renvoyer tes amants, maintenant? Pas très élégant, ma chère.

- Il est parti?

- Ouais. Il avait pas l'air très content que tu viennes pas lui dire au-revoir.

- T'en fait pas pour lui, va. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, le reste, ça lui passera avec le temps.

- Parfois, Sa-chan, je te trouve un peu cruelle, je murmure en posant mon menton sur son épaule. Tiens, il a laissé son numéro pour toi.

- Tu sais bien que je les rappelle jamais. C'est pas avec lui que je vais commencer. Surtout pas avec lui.

- Pourquoi, il était si nul que ça? je rigole.

- Non, c'est pas ça. T'as pas vu l'alliance à son doigt?

- Pas vraiment. Il s'est sauvé assez vite. Je crois qu'il nous a entendu tout à l'heure.

- Peu importe. Je le reverrai plus jamais de toute façon.

Je resserre mon étreinte autour de ses hanches et frôle sa nuque de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Je la sens frissonner entre mes bras.

- Tu sais, Oneechan, des fois, ça m'inquiète un peu, ta façon d'agir avec les hommes.

- Ben tu peux parler, toi, rit-elle.

- Nan, je suis sérieux. Comment un homme pourrait se rendre compte à quel point tu es une fille génial si tu ne lui en laisse pas le temps? A ce train là, tu risques de finir toute seule.

- Mais je ne peux pas être seule puisque je t'ai, toi.

- Ouais, mais je ne serai peut-être pas toujours là.

C'est la plus stricte et simple vérité. Je sais que mille choses peuvent nous séparer et que cette saloperie de destin ne se prive jamais de frapper à l'aveuglette. Mais, l'énoncer à haute voix, comme-ça, ça me remue méchamment les entrailles.

- Ce n'est pas une question de proximité géographique, Shin-chan. Je sais bien que quelque chose finira par nous séparer. Je finirai peut-être par remettre les voiles ou toi, sourit-elle, tu finiras peut-être par épouser une jolie blonde qui te feras tous pleins de beaux enfants.

- Perso, je me verrais plutôt en star du rock, écumant toutes les plus grandes scènes du monde et couvert de groupies hystériques.

Elle se retourne et plonge son regard dans le mien.

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que, peu importe le nombre de kilomètres et le nombre d'années qui finiront par nous séparer. Je ne pourrais plus me sentir seule parce que je sais que quelque part, il y aura quelqu'un qui me comprend comme personne et que je comprends comme personne. Quelqu'un de spécial, d'unique, avec qui j'ai un lien particulier. Tu es une partie de moi désormais et ça, rien ne pourra le changer.

Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Puis elle s'éloigne pour retourner à ses pinceaux mais je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille. Je la retiens par le poignet et l'attire tous contre moi. J'aimerais tant lui dire que je ressens exactement la même chose. Mais à force de séduire les femmes avec de belles paroles, j'ai fini par oublier comment on était sincère. Je ne peux que la serrer dans mes bras, avec toute la force de mes sentiments.

- Shin… Tu me fais mal.

- Désolé, je murmure. C'est pour pas que tu te sauves.

Elle se colle tout contre moi et glisse ses mains sous mon T-shirt.

- Mais je ne comptais aller nulle part.

Elle m'entraîne avec elle sur le sol de son atelier s'abandonne entre mes bras comme jamais elle ne l'avais fait avant.

-------------------------------------------------

- Tu es bien silencieux, dis-moi? sourit-elle en m'observant à travers la mousse.

Ce bain chaud est un pur bonheur. Et tout à l'heure dans l'atelier… Enfin, il y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti. Mais c'est vrai que là, je suis un peu soucieux.

- Parfois, je me dis seulement que je suis un individu abject.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que cette nuit, j'étais avec elle. Tu sais, cette fille dont je t'ai parlé.

- La mystérieuse princesse?

- Ouais, c'est ça. J'ai décidé… de plus lui demander d'argent. J'ai juste envie d'être avec elle. Juste pour elle. Pas pour son fric.

- Et c'est ça qui fait de toi un individu abject.

- Nan, c'est pas ça. Mais, à peine rentré, je t'ai sauté dessus. Et le pire, c'est que je me sens même pas coupable pour ça.

- Vous ne vous êtes rien promis tous les deux?

- Ben… nan.

- Et nous deux, on s'est rien promis non plus?

Je fais un signe négatif de la tête.

- Alors, je vois pas où est le problème.

- Je sais pas. Quand, même, tu trouves pas que j'ai un comportement un peu… bizarre?

- Il n'y a rien de bizarre dans tout ça, crois-moi, Shin-chan. Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que tu as le diable au corps. Tu as tout simplement quinze an, c'est tout.

Je lui jette un regard plein de malice.

-Et toi? C'est quoi ton excuse?

- Moi, mon chère, je suis une artiste. L'épicurisme est mon crédo et je compte bien jouir de la vie jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Comment fait-elle pour toujours trouver les mots que j'ai besoin d'entendre? Ma Sa-chan, parfois je me dis que c'est un peu une magicienne.

- Tu sais, ma mystérieuse princesse, tu la connais.

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Nan! C'est pas Nana, quand même?

- Nan, je rigole, aucun risque. Elle est bien trop fauchée pour pouvoir s'offrir mes services.

- Qui alors?! fait-elle sans cacher sa curiosité.

- Reira.

Elle ouvre et referme la bouche plusieurs fois avant de réussir à sortir un son. C'est bien la première fois que j'arrive à la laisser sans voix.

- Sa-chan? Dis quelque chose.

- …

- Sans rire. Là, tu m'inquiètes.

- Ben, mon vieux! On peut dire que tu t'embêtes pas. Belle, adorable, incroyablement talentueuse… Le genre de fille dont on tombe facilement amoureux.

- Eh! J'ai pas dit que j'étais amoureux!

- C'est pas un gros mot, tu sais, Shin-chan, sourit-elle.

- C'est ça, moque-toi. La vérité c'est que j'ai pas vraiment envie de voir les choses sous cet angle pour l'instant.

- T'as la trouille, hein?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Tu l'aurais pas, toi?

- Oh que si! Mais moi, ça fait longtemps que je me serai défilée. Comme quoi, tu es beaucoup plus courageux que moi. Mais tu n'as pas choisis n'importe qui. Elle en vaut la peine.

- Tu l'as connue quand elle sortait avec Yasu?

- Ouais, on a le même âge toutes les deux. Mais à l'époque, elle était si candide que j'avais un peu l'impression d'avoir une petite sœur. J'ai souvent pensé à elle. J'espère qu'elle est heureuse maintenant qu'elle fait ce qu'elle a toujours rêvé de faire.

Je reste un instant silencieux. A quoi ça servirait de lui dire que Reira n'est pas vraiment heureuse, qu'elle s'est laissée emprisonnée par ses rêves et qu'elle se débat entre les griffes d'un homme possessif qui ne pourra jamais l'aimer. Je préfère qu'elle garde l'image d'une Reira enjouée et souriante.

- En tout cas, je suis contente que tu ais quelqu'un comme elle dans ta vie. Elle va pouvoir bien s'occuper de toi pendant mon absence.

- Tu pars?

Elle me décoche un sourire attendri. J'ai réussit à étouffer la petite pointe d'angoisse que j'ai ressenti tout au fond de moi mais je crois que m'a voix m'a un peu trahi.

- Pas pour longtemps. Je dois retourner à Paris pour régler quelques petites affaires. Vendre mon appartement, récupérer quelques petites choses… Ca ne devrait pas être bien long…

Je franchis brusquement l'espace qui nous sépare et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle me dévisage, un peu étonnée, puis saisit mon menton et me rend mon baiser avec plus de passion. Profiter un maximum d'elle jusqu'à son départ. C'est tout ce que j'ai à l'esprit à cet instant.

Tu sais, Sa-chan, à cette époque j'avais de toi l'image d'une femme toujours sure d'elle. Une femme forte qui menait sa vie comme elle l'avait toujours souhaité. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris à quel point je m'étais trompé. J'ai compris que tu avais aussi tes faiblesses, tes craintes et que tu pouvais parfois être aussi perdue que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Et même encore aujourd'hui, je suis parfois en colère contre moi-même d'avoir été aussi aveugle.

Travel to the moon,

Kimi wa nemuri yume o toku…


	6. Je ne peux pas t'aider

Chap VI – Je ne peux pas t'aider

Je souris en repensant à la tête de Nana et Nobu quand je leur ai dit qu'on ne m'avait jamais fêté mon anniversaire. Ce petit air surpris et un peu triste que j'ai vu des centaines de fois sur le visage de mes congénères et qui veut dire quelque chose comme : "Oh ! Le pauvre petit. Quelle enfance difficile il a du avoir !" Quand j'étais plus jeune, ça m'énervait d'inspirer une telle pitié, et puis je m'y suis fait. J'ai même fini par en rire et par en jouer, surtout auprès des femmes.

Pourtant, quand je repense à ma situation actuelle, je ne m'estime pas si malchanceux que ça. J'ai trouvé un groupe de potes avec lesquels je m'éclate à faire ce que j'aime le plus au monde, jouer de la musique. Notre Label à finalement décidé de nous lancer en grandes pompes un peu forcé par le scandale des révélations sur la relation de Nana et Ren par les paparazzi. Du coup, me voilà musicien pro, bassiste d'un groupe au destin très prometteur selon les dires d'un producteur dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom. Ajouter à tout ça que je sors secrètement avec l'une des plus belles femmes que cette terre ait jamais porté (j'aime mon sens de la mesure) et que je me trouve actuellement dans une somptueuse villa en vue de fêter mon anniversaire au milieu de pleins d'inconnus qui n'ont bien sur pas omis de me faire de cadeau hors de prix, et vous aurez une petite idée de l'état d'euphorie qui est le mien.

Enfin... Il faut plutôt dire "qui était le mien" parce que tout ça, c'était avant que cet enfoiré de Takumi ne me coince dans un coin pour me faire clairement comprendre qu'il fallait que j'arrête de voir sa petite Diva. Le pire c'est qu'il a été convaincant, en plus. Ce salaud est vraiment doué avec les mots.

Et voilà, maintenant je suis là, seul sur ce grand balcon à fumer et à cogiter, à ressasser toujours les mêmes paroles inlassablement. "Impliquée là dedans, Reira peut signer la fin de sa carrière." Comme si j'y avais jamais pensé... "Si tu l'aimes vraiment reviens plus tard." Comment il peut me demander ça, putain ! Il faut une sacrée dose de maturité pour faire passer le bien de la personne qu'on aime avant ses propres désirs. Et moi, j'ai que seize ans, bordel ! J'écrase un poing rageur sur la rambarde qui me sépare du vide. Je me sens vraiment tout petit... Et si impuissant.

La vibration de mon téléphone contre ma cuisse me tire de ma torpeur. C'est un message de Satsu. Le premier de puis presque un mois. "Happy byrthday, Shin-chan!! J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. Il est juste derrière toi ;-)" Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Comment ça "juste derrière moi" ?

Je me retourne et mon coeur fait un bon. Elle est là. Plus sublime que jamais dans sa robe du soir coupe empire en velours rouge sombre, elle porte sur les épaules une étole de fourrure blanche qui lui donne l'air d'une princesse russe. Elle me sourit.

- Alors, gamin... On n'embrasse pas oneechan ?

Je fais un bond en avant et la prends dans mes bras. C'est si bon de la sentir contre moi. Voilà des mois qu'elle était partie pour Paris et j'avais fini par me faire à l'idée qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. J'étais un peu triste mais c'était exactement comme elle l'avait dit un peu avant son départ. On était si proche tous les deux que malgré les milliers de kilomètres, j'avais cette sensation qu'elle était toujours près de moi. C'est seulement maintenant que je peux à nouveau respirer son parfum et sentir la douceur de sa peau tout contre ma joue que je prends conscience d'à quel point elle m'a manqué.

- C'est si bon de te voir, souffle-t-elle dans mon cou.

Je prolonge l'étreinte au maximum.

- Alors, c'est toi mon cadeau ? je souris en repensant au message.

- En partie, oui. Mais comme je sais que tu es un horrible matérialiste, j'ai déposé quelque chose de plus concret à l'accueil.

- C'est quoi ? Un souvenir de Paris ?

- Tu verras bien...

Je finis par la lâcher à contrecoeur et lui propose une cigarette. Elle s'approche de moi et je l'allume. Elle se penche doucement, nos regards s'accrochent, se mêlent un cours instant, puis elle tire une bouffée, se recule et expire sensuellement la fumée tandis que ce petit frisson si familier cours encore le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ce petit rituel ente-nous… Ca aussi, ça m'avait manqué.

- Alors ? sourit-elle. Je te laisse un peu et je te retrouve entrain de broyer du noir, tout seul dehors, par un froid de canard.

- Je ne broyais pas du noir, je...

Je m'interromps net. A quoi ça sert de lui mentir ? C'est elle, après tout. La seule qui soit au courant pour Reira et moi (Takumi mis à part, bien sur.) Celle en qui j'ai la plus grande confiance en ce bas monde. Je m'appuie donc contre la rambarde et lui raconte toute l'histoire. Lorsque je termine, elle me jette un oeil attristé.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- J'en sais foutrement rien, je soupire.

- Peut-être que toi comme Takumi avez oubliez de demander son avis à la principale intéressée. Tu crois pas ? Reira est loin d'être une idiote. Elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle risque.

- Ouais, mais au début de l'histoire, c'est quand même moi qui l'ai embobinée avec de belles paroles pour qu'elle ne puisse plus se passer de moi.

- Normal, c'était ton boulot.

- Mais maintenant, je voudrais... enfin, j'aimerais tellement...

Elle tend la main et caresse tendrement ma joue.

- C'est à elle que tu devrais dire tout ça, Shin-chan.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et l'attire à nouveau contre moi. Avec elle, tout est si simple. Pourquoi ce n'est pas de Satsu dont je suis amoureux ? Peut-être parce que j'ai cette sensation désagréable tout au fond de moi que Satsu n'a pas réellement besoin de moi. Elle qui est si forte, pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'un gamin comme moi pour prendre soin d'elle ?

Au loin, j'entends une douce mélodie à peine effleurée sur les cordes d'une guitare acoustique. Une voix s'élève, pure comme le cristal. La voix de Reira.

- Le concert commence, fait Satsu. Il faut y aller.

Elle tente de s'enfuir d'entre mes bras, mais je le retiens fermement.

- Reira va être triste si tu rates ça.

- A vrai dire, là, je suis plutôt occupé.

- T'es vraiment qu'un mufle !

- Je suis juste un homme plein de faiblesse.

Je me penche sur ses lèvres et les effleure des miennes. Elle frissonne et se presse contre moi. Elle n'a pas son pareil pour me faire perdre le contrôle. Le baiser que nous échangeons est des plus passionné. Je me prends à penser pendant un très court instant que, moi aussi, je lui ai peut-être un peu manqué.

- Je passe la nuit ici, m'informe-t-elle quand je daigne enfin la lâcher. Nobu m'a laissé sa chambre. Il m'a dit qu'il dormait avec sa copine.

- Ouais, je rigole, c'est pas dit qu'elle le laisse dormir.

- Au moins un qui ne s'ennuiera pas cette nuit, sourit-elle. Je risque de pas beaucoup dormir non plus à cause du décalage horaire. A Paris, il n'est encore que deux heures de l'après-midi. Si t'as envie de venir faire un brin de causette, ma porte sera ouverte.

Je lui souris et ouvre la porte fenêtre pour la laisser passer. Sa-chan, tu n'es vraiment qu'une infâme tentatrice.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre heures du matin. Reira s'est endormie.

Finalement, je suis allé la retrouver. Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais sur le coeur et elle m'a pris dans ses bras, chassant comme par magie toute l'angoisse que je ressentais. Nous avons fait l'amour et voilà plus d'une heure qu'elle dort comme un ange. Sait-elle que le diable en personne est allongé près d'elle ?

Pas moyen de fermer l'oeil. Je suis auprès de la femme que j'aime et je n'ai qu'une chose en tête, les dernières paroles que Satsu m'a lancé juste avant que nous ne rejoignions les autres invités au salon. "Ma porte sera ouverte." Et je culpabilise à mort de ne penser qu'à ça. N'ai-je pas dit à Reira :"Je prendrai soin de toi mieux que quiconque." Je pense que ce genre de phrase implique un niveau d'engagement qui exclu d'embler le batifolage avec la première venue. Mais le problème c'est que Satsu est tout sauf la première venue...

Après m'être retourné une bonne centaine de fois dans le lit, je finis par me lever, m'habiller et quitte la chambre une cigarette au bec. Non, je vous assure. Je ne vais pas la retrouver. Je fais juste une petite balade histoire de me changer les idées. Bon d'accord... A qui j'essaie de faire croire ça, d'abord ?

Mes pas me mènent donc à la chambre de Nobu, qui n'est plus la sienne depuis qu'il a décidé de passer la nuit avec son actrice de films X. Effectivement, la porte est entrouverte. Je vais pour la pousser mais je suspends mon geste. J'entends des voix derrière la porte. Apparemment, Satsu n'est pas seule. J'arrive facilement à identifier l'autre voix. C'est celle de Ren.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! rit Satsu. T'as toujours des goûts aussi discutables en musique. Comment tu peux affirmer que les Sex Pistols sont meilleurs que les Calsh ? Enfin, Ren, t'as quoi dans les oreilles ?

- Les Clash, pfff. Encore vingt ans et plus personne saura qui c'est ! Les Pistols, eux, ils sont entrés dans la légende.

- Ce qui prouve que la légende ne retiens pas toujours les meilleurs.

Je les écoute un instant se chamailler comme deux écoliers. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. C'est bizarre, j'ai comme un petit pincement au coeur. Finalement, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de moi, cette nuit.

- Allez ! Tu peux quand même admettre que c'est pas parce que tu penses ça que c'est une vérité universelle.

- D'accord, je l'admets...

- Aaaah !

- Si toi tu admets la même chose, complète-t-elle d'un ton rieur.

- T'as vraiment pas changé. Toujours aussi butée.

- D'accord, d'accord, rit-elle. On va dire match nul. Alors une autre question. Qui de Blast ou de Trapnest restera dans l'histoire ?

Ren reste un instant silencieux.

- T'as bien un avis, fait-il à Satsu.

- Je dirai Blast.

- Evidemment, vu que tu peux pas encadrer Takumi.

- Eh ! T'inverses les rôles, là. C'est lui qu'a jamais pu me sentir. Soi disant que j'avais une mauvaise influence sur sa précieuse petite Reira.

- C'est vrai, t'étais une fille pas très fréquentable.

- Tu t'en ai jamais plaint, à l'époque.

- Ca, c'est parce que j'étais pire que toi.

- Et aujourd'hui ? Lequel de nous deux est le plus irrécupérable ?

Un loin silence s'installe. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe derrière cette porte, mais je ressens comme un malaise. Je sais parfaitement rien qu'au son de sa voix quand Satsu fait du charme à un homme. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

- Non, attend... on peut pas faire ça.

- Tu te souviens, avant ? Quand je te disais non, c'est pas ça qui t'arrêtais.

- Sa...

Elle est en train de l'embrasser, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. Je sais que ça me regarde pas mais il faut que j'arrête ça immédiatement. Je fais donc la seule chose à faire à cet instant, je frappe trois coups secs à la porte.

C'est elle qui vient l'ouvrir. Elle me lance un grand sourire alanguit. Ses yeux brillent de manière inhabituelle. On dirait qu'elle a bu.

- Eh ! Shin-chan ! T'es là, finalement !

Elle entre dans la pièce et je la suis tout en tentant de masquer l'indicible colère qui me remue les entrailles à cet instant. Comment peut-elle être aussi désinvolte ? Elle me lance une invitation tout en sachant que je devrais quitter la femme que j'aime pour venir la rejoindre. Et là, je la trouve à faire du gringue à un homme qui, soit dit en passant, est quand même fiancé à la chanteuse de mon groupe et amie, Nana.

Ren est déjà en train de remettre son blouson en cuir. Il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise.

- Il faut que j'y aille, ma grande. Tu passeras le bonjour à ton cousin de ma part, j'ai pas eu le temps de le voir, ce soir.

- Attend, fait-elle alors qu'il prend déjà la porte. T'oublie ça.

Elle lui tend une petite boite métallique qui doit sans doute contenir des cigarettes.

- Bof, tu peux la garder. J'ai encore du stock.

- T'es un ange, lui sourit-elle. Eh ! Ren... Tu vois, c'est moi qui ai gagné.

Il fronce les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Aujourd'hui, de nous deux, c'est bien moi la plus irrécupérable.

Il lui lance un sourire un peu triste et referme la porte.

Je trouve le comportement de Satsu un peu bizarre. Je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. A peine me suis-je installé dans le canapé qu'elle me saute littéralement dessus. Je la repousse sans le moindre ménagement et elle se retrouve sur le sol en moins de deux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez-toi ? je siffle ne pouvant plus contenir ma colère.

- J'ai eu si peur que tu ne viennes pas...

Elle est restée au sol et me regarde avec un air un peu désespéré. Je suis à deux doigts de me faire avoir par ses minauderies mais je sais bien qu'elle est bonne comédienne.

- Pourtant, t'avais pas l'air de t'ennuyer, quand je suis arrivé.

- J'ai invité Ren à passer me voir. Lui non plus, il arrivait pas à dormir. On s'est improvisé une petite fête. Juste comme ça, pour parler du bon vieux temps.

- Et le baiser ? C'était en souvenir du bon vieux temps, aussi ?

Elle me regarde un peu surprise, puis un sourire malicieux vient étirer ses traits.

- T'es jaloux, Sin-chan ?

Je n'aime pas du tout le regard qu'elle me jette à cet instant. On dirai qu'elle regarde un animal de compagnie particulièrement attendrissant. Après tout, c'est peut-être tout ce que j'ai été pour elle durant tous ces mois, un animal de compagnie. Cette pensée ne fait que me mettre encore un peu plus en rogne.

- Dis pas de bêtises. Depuis le temps que je vois défiler tes amants au loft, tu devrais savoir que ça me fait vraiment ni chaud ni froid, tous les types que tu t'envoies. Mais là, c'est de Ren dont on parle. T'as pas l'impression qu'il manque comme quelqu'un dans l'équation ? Comment tu peux être aussi égoïste ? Les autres aussi ont des sentiments, tu sais ça ?

- ...

- Allez, c'est bon, je me tire ! De toute façon, vu comme je suis énervé, je risque de dire des trucs blessant que je suis même pas sure de regretter après.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, me lance-t-elle lorsque j'atteins la porte.

Je me retourne. Elle s'est relevée et me lance à nouveau un regard empli de détresse. Il y a un vraiment quelque chose d'étrange en elle. Une impression de fragilité que je ne lui connaissait pas. J'ai déjà vu Satsu vider la moitié d'une bouteille de tequila sans qu'elle soit dans un état pareille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu ingurgiter pour en arriver là.

- Je suis sincère, tu sais ?

Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, oneechan. Mais là, tu vois, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à te faire ce genre de confidences.

- Pourtant, tu n'avais pas l'air pressée de revenir.

Ca, c'est un coup bas. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu de vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblait alors pourquoi je viens lui reprocher ça maintenant ?

- Il fallait que je sois sure.

- Que tu sois sure de quoi.

Elle me jette un nouveau regard douloureux et va s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Tu me manquais tellement... J'ai commencé à avoir la trouille. J'avais jamais ressenti ça. Je me suis dit que si je restais un peu plus loin de toi, un peu plus longtemps, ça finirait par passer. Mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Je crois que... que je t'aime, Shin-chan.

Elle ne me regarde pas, elle fixe le sol et c'est bien mieux comme ça parce que je doit être blanc comme un linge. Elle... m'aime ? C'est bien ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Comment c'est possible un truc pareil ? Et puis d'abord, depuis quand... et comment...

- Je sais que tu aimes Reira. Je ne te demande rien. Simplement... Reste avec moi cette nuit.

- Sa-chan, je...

- Je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi.

Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis. Mais ma colère s'est envolée. Moi qui pensais qu'elle était bien trop forte pour avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme moi. Je me suis encore bien planté sur ce coup là.

Je la rejoins sur le canapé et la prends dans mes bras. Je suis terrorisé.

C'est grâce à toi, Sa-chan, si aujourd'hui je me suis senti assez fort, assez sur de moi pour promettre à une femme de prendre soin d'elle. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu prétendre à se bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. C'est grâce à toi, tout ça. Je t'en supplie. Ne t'effondre pas...

---------------------------------------------

Je me réveille allongé sur le canapé. Elle n'est plus près de moi. Elle est assise sur le lit.

- Oneechan ? Ca va ?

Elle est très pâle et lève sur moi un regard angoissé. Elle me fait un signe négatif de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle est recroquevillée sur elle même et on dirait qu'elle tremble.

- Nobu, souffle-t-elle. Va le chercher.

- Mais je peux...

- S'il te plait, Shin-chan ! Va le chercher !

Un peu paniqué, je fonce à la chambre de Yuri. C'est elle qui m'ouvre.

- Nobu est là ?

Il ne pose pas de question et me suit docilement. Il a du voir à ma tête que c'était important.

- C'est Satsu ? me fait-il sur le chemin. Elle est en crise, c'est ça ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai l'habitude.

Nous arrivons dans la chambre et Nobu se précipite vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- C'est rien, ma belle. C'est rien. Ca va passer. Ca finit toujours par passer.

Il la berce doucement mais elle n'a pas l'air de se calmer.

- Non, Nobu ! Là, je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu d'aide.

Il lui jette un regard sévère.

- Non ! Tu m'avais promis de plus jamais me demander ça !

- Je t'en supplie ! Va voir Ren. Je suis sure qu'il doit avoir... avoir quelque chose.

Il se lève avec raideur et se dirige vers la porte.

- Je te la confie.

- Nobu.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- C'est rien, t'inquiètes. Reste près d'elle, c'est tout.

Il sort de la chambre et je remplace Nobu auprès de Satsu en la prenant à mon tour dans mes bras. Elle tremble, elle gigote, elle ne tient pas en place. Je n'ai absolument pas la moindre idée de ce qui est en train de se passer. Et ça, c'est très frustrant. Quand j'étais plus petit, il m'arrivait de faire des crises d'angoisse.Ca ressemble un peu à ça, mais en vint fois pire.

- Je suis désolée pour hier soir, finit-elle par articuler au bout d'un moment. J'étais pas dans mon état normal mais ça n'excuse rien. Comme tu ne venais pas, je suis allée faire un tour et je suis tombée sur Ren. Il avait l'air de se sentir un peu seul aussi alors, je me suis dit...

Sa voix tremble. Je la serre un peu plus fort.

- Ca m'a fait mal de le voir dans cet état là. De le voir si malheureux. Il exerce le métier dont il a toujours rêvé, il va épouser la femme qu'il a toujours aimée... Mais moi qui le connais, j'ai bien vu qu'il n'allait pas bien. Quand on va bien, on ne se défonce pas comme il le fait.

Une onde glacée me parcourt soudain de part en part. Se défoncer ? Je repense alors à son état d'hier, à celui de ce matin, à la petite boite métallique qu'elle tendait à Ren juste avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre... "Tu peux la garder, j'ai encore du stock." Alors c'est ça ? L'explication de tout ce cirque ?

- Sa-chan... Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

Elle ne me répond pas. Je suis perdu, je suis triste et en colère. Contre moi-même de n'avoir rien vu. Contre elle parce qu'elle vient de foutre en l'air l'image de la femme indestructible qu'elle a toujours été pour moi. J'ai envie de la secouer. Pour qu'elle me réponde... Pour qu'elle redevienne celle que je connais si bien. Ma grande-soeur. Ma oneechan.

Je fais alors la seule chose que je me sente capable de faire à cet instant. Je relâche mon étreinte, me lève et m'éloigne d'elle. Elle s'allonge alors sur le lit et se roule en boule comme une pauvre petite créature misérable.

Désolé, onneechan. Je ne peux pas t'aider... J'aimerais tant pouvoir te réconforter en quelques mots comme tu l'as si souvent fais pour moi. Mais je ne suis qu'un gamin. Je ne me sens pas capable de t'aimer comme tu le mériterais. Ma lâcheté me fait mal au ventre mais c'est hélas la triste réalité.

Nobu revient dans la chambre, jette un oeil à Satsu recroquevillée, seule, sur le lit. Il me regarde bizarrement et se dirige vers le bar. Il sert un vers d'eau et le tend à Satsu, ainsi que deux gélules bleues qu'elle prend après s'être redressée.

- T'as rien de plus fort ?

- Nan, grogne-t-il. Mais si tu préfères, je peux t'emmener aux urgences.

Elle ne répond pas, avale les cachets puis vide le verre d'eau. Nobu l'aide à s'allonger et dépose sa tête sur ses genoux, tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux d'ébène.

- Voilà... Maintenant on va rester là tous les deux et tu vas essayer de te calmer.

Nobu, lui, sait parfaitement ce qu'il doit faire. Ca me fait mal de l'admettre, mais à cet instant, elle est bien mieux avec lui qu'avec moi. Je tourne donc les talons et me dirige vers la sortie.

- Shin ? Tu veux faire quelque chose pour elle ?

Je me retourne et hoche doucement la tête.

- Trouve une excuse pour retarder notre départ. Je ne bouge pas d'ici tant qu'elle ne va pas mieux. N'importe quoi, du moment que ça n'a pas de rapport avec elle. Je veux pas que Yasu la voit dans cet état.

- D'accord, je murmure. Ca, je peux le faire.

Je me tourne vers la porte et me ravise, in extremis, l'estomac en boule.

- Nobu ?

- Ouais.

- Elle a prit quoi ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Cocaïne, sans doute. C'est une salle habitude qu'elle a depuis le lycée.

- Mais... J'ai vécu des mois avec elle... et j'ai rien vu.

- Ca, c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu le vois. Elle répète à qui veut l'entendre que l'opinion de Yasu est la seule qui soit importante pour elle. Il faut croire que ce n'est plus le cas, maintenant.

Il essaie de me faire culpabiliser. Je sens qu'il m'en veut de la laisser tomber comme ça. Il ne comprend pas que c'est aussi pour elle que je m'efface. Je ne mérite pas son amour. C'est quelqu'un de fort qu'il lui faut. Et moi je ne suis qu'un minable...

Je me souviens encore de ce matin là. J'ai fait semblant de dormir sur l'épaule de Yuri pendant tout le trajet. Je n'avais pas la force de cacher ma tristesse ni d'affronter les coups d'oeils furieux de Nobu. Ce goût amer dans ma bouche, cette sensation atroce d'avoir perdu à jamais le seul semblant de famille qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir. Je me les rappelle comme si c'était hier. Et encore aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser inlassablement la même question. Dis-moi, Sa-chan, est-ce que tu m'as pardonné ?

Travel to the moon,

Kimi wa nemuri yume o toku…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Voili, voilou !!! C'était le sixième et avant dernier chapitre de cette fic qui en comptera donc sept (quoi de plus normal pour une fic de Nana ?)

La grande question est : est-ce que tout ça finira bien ou mal ? Vous le serez très bientôt, promis ;-)


	7. Plus tard, peut être

Chap VII – Plus tard, peut être…

- Shin ? T'es là ?

Nobu frappe à ma porte. Je ne réponds pas.

- Allez, ouvre ! Je sais que t'es là.

- Alors pourquoi tu demandes si tu sais ? je grince en allumant ma clope.

Je me lève laborieusement et traverse ma chambre plongée dans la pénombre.

- Tu veilles les morts ? sourit-il lorsque j'ouvre la porte.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Yuri et moi, on va commander des sushis. T'es partant ?

- Nan, merci. Pas envie de tenir la chandelle.

- Shin...

Je lui referme la porte à nez et je retourne m'affaler sur mon lit.

C'est vrai, quoi ! Je suis content pour lui mais ça me fait un peu mal au cœur, son bonheur, en ce moment. Surtout que Yuri n'est pas du genre à faire dans la discrétion en ce qui concerne les sentiments. Une vraie sangsue.

Souvent, lorsque ça va pas, j'arrive à faire bonne figure, à sourire et à rire comme je le fais habituellement. Je suis même très doué pour ça. Mais parfois, j'ai besoin de m'isoler pour souffler un peu. Quand personne ne me voit, je ne suis plus obligé de faire comme-ci tout allait bien. Je peux me laisser aller à ma déprime.

Reira m'a plaqué pour préserver sa carrière. Ce que je n'ai pas été capable de faire pour elle, elle l'a fait toute seule, comme une grande. Moi qui me croyais fort, qui voulait la protéger... Finalement, elle s'est montrée bien plus forte que je ne le serai peut-être jamais.

Je tends le bras vers le cendrier, éteints ma Blackstone et me roule en boule sur mon lit. Je sais que le monde ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner parce que je suis malheureux, mais recroquevillé comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait que glisser sur moi sans réellement m'atteindre.

J'entrouvre un œil. Mon cœur se serre. Satsu est allongée près de moi. Elle étire son bras et effleure ma joue du bout de ses doigts. Son sourire, son parfum... toutes ses petites choses qui n'appartiennent qu'à elle son autant de pansement sur mon âme douloureuse. Je crève d'envie de me blottir contre elle mais je sais que je ne mérite pas qu'elle me réconforte.

Un battement de paupières et elle a disparu. Je me redresse sur mon lit et me frotte la tête. J'ai du m'assoupir un instant. La journée, j'arrive à m'empêcher de trop penser à elle. Mais dés que je m'endors...

On frappe encore à la porte. Je grogne, me lève, slalome entre les canettes vides et les autres détritus qui jonchent le sol de ma chambre et atteint enfin la poignée de ma porte.

- T'as vraiment une mine affreuse !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ?

Nobu me sourit et brandit fièrement sa guitare.

- Ca te dit, un petit bœuf ?

- Ma parole, je soupire, tu renonces jamais.

Il hausse les épaules et entre.

- Et Yuri, elle va pas criser si tu la laisse toute seule ?

- Elle dort.

Je jette un œil à ma montre. Il est plus de deux heures du matin. J'ai dormi si longtemps que ça ?

Nobu s'installe au pied de mon lit et commence à accorder sa guitare. Je prends la mienne et l'imite. Il commence une mélodie et je lui emboite le pas. On a souvent joué ensemble pendant la tournée de promo qui vient de se terminer. Pour tuer l'ennui et passer le temps, parfois pendant des heures sans échanger le moindre mot. Nobu me connait bien, il sait que jouer me vide la tête. Je crois que ça doit être pareil pour lui, d'ailleurs.

On gratouille comme-ça pendant un petit moment et je finis par me sentir un peu moins mal.

- Bon, me sourit-il alors qu'on fait une pose. Maintenant que t'as l'air de meilleur poil, t'as peut-être envie de parler un peu avec ton ancien colloc.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ? je lui fais d'un air innocent.

- Allez, arrête. Tu peux peut-être donner le change devant les autres, mais moi je te connais mieux que ça. Je le vois, quand t'es pas bien.

Je m'abstiens de tout commentaire et me lève pour aller ranger ma guitare dans sa housse.

- C'est à cause de Satsu ?

Je me retourne et le dévisage. C'est la première fois qu'il prononce son nom devant moi depuis ce fameux matin. Je soupire, m'allume une clope et retourne m'assoir sur le lit, à coté de lui.

- Nan… Rien à voir avec elle. Mais je sais que ça irait mieux si…

Je m'arrête un court instant. Le manque me sert le cœur.

- …si je pouvais la serrer dans mes bras, j'achève dans un souffle.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- T'étais là, non ? Quand elle a eu besoin de moi, j'ai pas été à la hauteur. Comment je pourrais encore la regarder en face, maintenant ?

- J'étais sur que tu t'en voulais encore pour ça.

- Toi aussi, tu m'en veux.

- Sur le coup, c'est vrai, je t'en ai voulu. Et puis, je me suis souvenu de ce que j'ai ressenti la première fois que j'ai trouvé Satsu dans cet état, recroquevillée sur le sol de la salle de bains de Ren. Son regard paniqué, sa voix douloureuse et tendue : « je vais mourir, Nobuo… » C'était atroce. J'ai failli prendre mes jambes à mon coup.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Non. Elle était seule, complètement flippée. J'ai pas pu la laisser. Toi non plus, tu ne l'aurais pas laissée si j'avais pas été là.

- Si tu le dis.

- Arrête un peu ton numéro. Je sais que tu tiens à elle. Y avais qu'à voir la tête que tu faisais quand tu es venu me chercher. Tu es tombé de haut, voilà tout. Mais c'est de sa faute à elle aussi. Elle s'arrange toujours pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle est forte et indépendante. Qu'elle n'a besoin de personne… des conneries, tout ça.

- Et pour Ren… Tu savais ?

Nobu hausse les épaules.

- Je soupçonne Ren de lui avoir donner sa première dose. Je lui en veux même pas, c'était qu'un gamin paumé à l'époque. Le genre à bruler la vie par les deux bouts. Il a décroché quand il a connu Nana. Je savais pas qu'il avait replongé. Ca me fait mal pour lui.

- Et Satsu ? Tu savais qu'elle continuait à en prendre ?

- J'espérais qu'elle avait arrêté mais je t'avoue que j'y croyais pas trop. Quand je t'ai vu à ma porte, ce matin là, j'ai tout de suite compris.

- Et tu savais quoi faire.

- Y a pas grand-chose à faire dans ses cas là, à part rester près d'elle et l'empêcher de se bourrer de calmants.

Je sans une bouffée d'angoisse me tirailler les entrailles. Je soupire douloureusement et prends ma tête entre mes mains.

- Cette saloperie risque de la tuer.

- Tu crois que je le sais pas ? grince Nobu.

Je relève la tête et lui jette un regard assassin.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais rien ? Pourquoi tu ne la sors pas de là ? T'es son ami, oui ou merde ?!

- J'ai essayé, figures-toi ! Putain, t'es gonflé, quand même, Shin ! C'est pas moi qui l'ai rayée de ma vie sans le moindre état d'âme.

La remarque acerbe de Nobu me transperce le cœur. Rayée de ma vie ? C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Par honte, par confort, par pur égoïsme… En prétendant que c'était pour son bien, je me suis menti et donné bonne conscience. La vérité c'est que je n'arrivais plus à gérer les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. Deux grosses larmes roulent le long de mes joues… Voilà que je chiale devant Nobu maintenant. De mieux en mieux.

- Elle a besoin de toi, assène-t-il, la mâchoire serrée. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous pour que tu lui tournes le dos comme-ça, mais je m'en fous pas mal ! Elle est intelligente, elle finira par s'en sortir. Mais pour ça, elle a besoin de notre soutien à tous. Il ne lui manque que le tien.

- Je ne suis pas différent de Ren, tu sais Nobu ? Je suis qu'un gamin paumé, moi aussi. Alors tu peux pas me demander… tu peux pas attendre de moi…

Bon dieu ! Ce sentiment d'impuissance va finir par me rendre fou.

-Je ne me sens pas capable de la protéger.

- Qui te parle de ça ?! Apporter son soutient à quelqu'un, c'est pas le protéger ou prendre soin de lui. C'est juste être là pour cette personne. Si elle est ton amie, si tu tiens un tant soit peu à elle, alors réagit !

- C'est peut-être déjà trop tard…

Nobu me lance un regard douloureux.

- Pas encore, soupire-t-il. Ca le sera bientôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il ne me répond pas. Pas la peine, il ne fait que confirmer ce que je redoute depuis un moment.

- Elle part ?

- Elle m'a fait jurer de ne pas t'en parler.

Ne tenant plus en place, je me lève et commence à arpenter la chambre.

- Quelle cruelle ironie, sourit tristement Nobu. Il y a quelques années, alors que j'avais le pouvoir de la retenir, elle ne m'a pas parlé de son départ. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux rien faire pour la convaincre de rester.

- Mais moi, je peux, c'est ça ?

Il hausse les épaules, fataliste.

- Si tu ne vas pas lui parler, tu ne le sauras jamais.

J'ai la désagréable sensation que Nobu essaie de me manipuler depuis le début de cette petite conversation. Ca ne lui ressemble pas, ça serait plutôt le genre de Nana de faire un truc pareil.

Mais il faut avouer que c'est assez efficace. Je pousse un profond soupire et cesse enfin de me débattre avec toutes ses questions qui ne m'ont jamais amené nul par. Très bien, Nobu ! Je capitule. T'as gagné, mon vieux.

- Il faut que je sorte de cette taule, je lui fais. Et pour pouvoir sortir, il faut que quelqu'un d'un peu subtil distraie le concierge pour que je puisse filer en douce. Tu t'en sens capable ?

Un gigantesque sourire s'étale sur le visage de Nobu.

- Je suis ton homme, mon pote.

Sous une pluie diluvienne, le taxi me dépose devant ce grand entrepôt qui me servit un temps de toit. Je m'avance vers la grande porte métallique et hésite un instant. Peut-être n'est-elle pas seule ? Et puis… A-t-elle vraiment envie de me voir, de me parler… Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces questions que je me suis posé un bon millier de fois sur le chemin, rassemble tout mon courage et tape enfin à la porte. Je patiente un instant et frappe à nouveau, un peu plus fort, cette fois. Sans plus de succès. Apparemment, il n'y a personne.

Je jure entre mes dents et envoie un bon coup de pied dans cette saleté de porte qui émet un « klang » de protestation. Mon taxi est déjà loin et le temps que j'en fasse venir un autre, je suis bon pour une douche bien froide.

Un peu abattu par ce revers du sort, je m'accroupis le dos contre la porte et me met à la recherche de mon portable en priant mentalement pour que l'intense humidité qui règne autour de moi ne l'ai pas mis hors-service. Un déclic sourd me fait dresser l'oreille et je me sens soudain partir en arrière. Je tente un effort désespéré pour conserver mon équilibre mais finis les quatre fers en l'air aux pieds d'une Satsu qui me dévisage, goguenarde.

- Salut Oneechan… je te dérange, peut-être ?

Quelle question stupide ! Bien sur que je la dérange. Elle porte sa chemise en toile et un large pinceau à la main ainsi qu'une adorable tâche violette sur la joue droite.

Pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir. En fait, elle me sourit. Le plus merveilleux de tous les sourires. Celui qui me colle toujours cette agréable petite boule tiède au creux de l'estomac.

- Entre, gamin. Tu vas attraper la mort.

Je parviens à me remettre sur mes deux jambes et referme la porte sur le déluge. Tout est sombre dans le loft, je ne vois qu'une faible lumière qui provient de l'atelier et une petite lueur incandescente qui me guide vers le canapé. Elle fume et je devine dans la pénombre son air amusé.

- J'espère qu'aucun paparazzi ne t'a suivit jusqu'ici.

- Tu as peur pour ta réputation ? je plaisante à moitié, chassant au plus vite Reira de mes pensées.

- Plutôt pour la tienne, rit-elle. Que diraient toutes ces midinettes écervelées qui ne vivent plus que pour un sourire de toi si elles savaient que tu fais le mur pour venir retrouver une femme de presque dix ans ton ainée ?

- T'es pas jalouse, quand même ?

- Atrocement. D'ailleurs, je projette de te tuer, cette nuit, pour pouvoir te garder rien que pour moi.

- Et quelle arme as-tu choisie. Poison, arme à feu …?

- Arme blanche, mon cher. Beaucoup plus artistique, murmure-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Le léger frisson qui me parcourt alors l'échine n'a strictement rien à voir avec le froid qui me fait pourtant grelotter depuis que je suis entré. L'extrémité rougeoyante de sa cigarette reste un instant suspendue dans les airs puis se rapproche lentement de moi.

- Tu devrais enlever ces vêtements. Ils sont trempés.

- Je…

Je sens soudain ses mains soulever mon pull et mon T-shirt et m'en débarrasser avant que je n'aie eu le temps de protester, ne serait-ce que pour la forme. Ses doigts glissent lentement sur mon torse et prennent la direction de ma boucle de ceinture.

- Je suis pas venu pour ça, je parviens à articuler alors qu'elle fait sauter le bouton de mon jean.

- Menteur, souffle-t-elle contre ma nuque.

Je sens mon pantalon glisser sur mes chevilles et la saisit brutalement par la taille pour la presser contre moi. Elle enfonce ses ongles dans ma chair et je sens la douleur se mêler au plaisir et me parcourir telle la plus exquise des pénitences.

Bien sur que je suis un menteur. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Satsu, je ne me souviens pas un seul instant ne pas avoir eu envi d'elle. A quoi je m'attendais en passant la voir chez elle à cette heure avancée de la nuit ? A ce qu'on discute tranquillement devant une bonne tasse de café ? Bien sur que non. Mon corps la réclame depuis si longtemps. Même si je sais qu'elle et moi avons des choses à nous dire, lorsqu'elle m'attire avec autorité sur le fauteuil le plus proche, je me dis que notre petite conversation va finalement devoir attendre.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis étendu dans ce qui fut un temps mon lit, entouré de tous ces paravents peints à l'encre de chine que j'aime tant. Les premières lueurs de l'aube filtrent à travers les grandes verrières qui me surplombent. Je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de comment je suis arrivé là.

Le frottement familier du graphite contre le canson m'arrache un souvenir nostalgique. Sans même avoir à tourner la tête, je sais que Satsu est là, quelque part, en train de me dessiner.

- Tu sais qu'il faut payer pour ça, Oneechan ?

- Je t'offre le petit déj. Ca te va ?

- C'est vendu, je souris.

Avec un regard malicieux, elle se penche vers moi et tire sur les draps pour me dénuder un peu plus. Je me laisse faire docilement et patiente le temps qu'elle termine. J'ai toujours aimé poser pour elle. Ca aussi, ça m'a manqué.

- Tu dois en avoir un paquet, maintenant, de croquis de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ?

- J'en ai déjà utilisé quelques-uns uns pour une série de toiles.

- Ne me dis pas que je suis exposé quelque part dans une galerie de Tokyo !

- Non. Celles-ci sont à New York.

Elle rit de bon cœur devant mon air perplexe.

- T'inquiète pas, Shin-chan. Je ne représente jamais les visages sur mes toiles.

- Bof, c'est pas que ça me dérange. Mais la maison de disque n'arrête pas de nous bassiner en ce moment sur la manière dont on doit se comporter et l'importance de notre image auprès du public.

Elle pose son bloc au bout du lit et vient s'assoir près de moi.

- Ca te pèse tout ça, hein ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Moi, ce que je voulais, c'était juste pouvoir jouer, faire des concerts… avec des gens que j'apprécie. Tout ce cirque médiatique, je m'en serai bien passé.

Elle tend le bras et fait glissé ses doigts entre mes mèches turquoises.

Et voilà. C'est chaque fois la même chose. Quelles que soient mes intentions, à chaque fois que je suis près d'elle, je finis toujours par geindre et par me faire consoler. C'est pas pour ça que je suis venu, bon sang ! Il faut que je grandisse un peu.

Je me dégage de sa tendre caresse et elle me jette un regard étonné.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour me faire plaindre, tu sais Sa-chan ?

- Je le sais. Si tu es là c'est parce que Nobu n'a pas su la boucler et que tu veux me dissuader de partir.

- Non… Je te connais, je sais que si tu as décidé de partir, personne ne te feras changer d'avis. Moi, ce que je veux c'est juste que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi. La vie est parfois une belle saloperie et on doit pouvoir être là, les uns pour les autres. Nobu et Yasu sont là pour toi et… même si je ne suis qu'un gamin, je voulais absolument te dire avant que tu partes que, moi aussi, je veux être là pour toi.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté, souffle-t-elle avec un sourire un peu triste.

- Pourtant, il y a de quoi, je fais d'un ton amer. J'ai été minable, la dernière fois. Tu avais besoin de moi et moi, je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider.

- Tu as fais ce que je te demandais. Tu es allé chercher Nobu. Quant à savoir qui a été le plus minable dans cette histoire, je crois que je te bats haut la main, Shin-chan. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ou dire toutes ces choses. Jamais tu n'aurais du me voir dans cet état là. Pas toi. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi pitoyable de toute mon existence. En fait, ça m'arrangeait bien de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles parce que, tu peux me croire, c'est vraiment difficile de te regarder en face tellement j'ai honte de ce que je suis.

Ses yeux sont emplis de larmes. C'est la première fois que je la vois pleurer. A cet instant, je ne peux faire qu'une seule et simple chose, la prendre dans mes bras.

- J'ai de graves problèmes de dépendance, continue-t-elle, la voix tremblante, le visage tout contre mon épaule. Je ne parle pas que de la poudre. L'alcool, les hommes…Je n'ai jamais rien su faire avec modération. J'ai cru pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule avec tout ça mais je me suis plantée. Et j'en ai marre de voir les gens que j'aime souffrir à cause de mes conneries.

Je ne peux que la serrer un peu plus fort pour essayer de lui transmettre le peu de force que j'ai. Là encore, mon impuissance me ronge.

- Voilà la triste vérité, Shin-chan. Tu sers dans tes bras une putain de toxico !

Cette colère dirigée contre elle-même, je la connait par cœur pour l'avoir ressenti un bon millier de fois. C'est comme de l'acide qui vous perce de l'intérieur. Je la berce doucement pour tenter de la calmer un peu.

- Dis pas de bêtises, Oneechan. Pour moi comme pour les autres, tu seras toujours bien plus que ça. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je te dois tellement. Tu m'as appris à être heureux, et crois-moi, c'était pas un mince affaire. Alors… je sais bien que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour toi…

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? fait-elle en se dégageant de mon étreinte et en me jetant un regard plein de reproche. Pas faire grand-chose ? Mais tu as déjà tout fait. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, ça c'est un fait…

- Mais…

Elle pose un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'imposer le silence.

- L'envie de changer, je l'ai eu des millions de fois. Mais, tu vois, Shin. De toute cette foutue existence, c'est la première fois que je m'en sens la force. La toute première fois que je me sens capable de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Tu pourras dire et penser tout ce que tu veux. Je sais que ça, c'est à toi que je le dois, et à personne d'autre.

Ma gorge se serre et mon cœur s'emballe. Voilà. Le bonheur, c'est aussi con que ça. Savoir qu'on a pu apporter quelque chose à la personne qui compte tant pour vous. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur le coup ; Je me contente simplement de lui sourire. J'ai une furieuse envie de la prendre à nouveau dans mes bras, mais elle se lève déjà et range ses croquis dans son porte folio.

- Allez, habille-toi. Je te ramène à la pension avant qu'ils ne lancent la police à tes trousses.

Une dernière question me brûle les lèvres et je refuse de quitter ce lit avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse (même si je ne sais pas vraiment quelle réponse me soulagerait le plus.)

- Est-ce que tu étais sincère ? Quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais.

Elle m'observe un instant et revient s'assoir près de moi.

- Je regrette de l'avoir dit.

- Tu regrette parce que tu ne le pensais pas ?

- Non. Je regrette parce que tu n'étais pas près à l'entendre. Et que moi, je ne suis pas prête à gérer ce genre de sentiment. On est trop immatures, tous les deux. Il faut qu'on grandisse un peu. Plus tard, peut-être. Quand tu auras pris quelques années et moi un peu de plomb dans la tête… On pourra peut-être reprendre cette conversation. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis-tu ?

- Ca me convient.

Elle se penche sur moi et m'embrasse tendrement. Tout s'arrange toujours avec Oneechan.

- Dis ? je lui lance pendant que je récupère mes vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans le loft. Je pourrai te téléphoner, de temps en temps ?

- Bien-sur, me sourit-elle. Mais pas les trois premiers mois.

- Comment-ça ?

- Pas de contact avec l'extérieur pendant les trois premiers mois, récite-t-elle. C'est la première phase de la cure.

- La cure ? Tu veux dire que tu rentre en désintox ?

- Ouais. Une charmante petite clinique privée qui coute la peau des fesses nichée au creux des montagnes du Colorado. Pas de coke, pas d'alcool, pas de sexe… et de charmantes thérapies de groupe. Ca va être fun ! rit-elle.

- Ca a l'air, je ris aussi, me réjouissant intérieurement de cette nouvelle. Les autres sont au courant ?

- J'ai tout dit à Yasu, il y a une semaine. Et Nobu… il était tellement heureux quand je lui ai annoncé…

- Mais quel faux frères celui-là ! Il m'a fait croire que je pouvais te retenir alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on se voit une dernière fois avant que tu partes.

- Il a du penser que ça m'aiderait. Il cache bien son jeu, mais c'est un petit malin.

Je finis enfin de m'habiller et la serre une dernière fois dans mes bras.

- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne à l'aéroport ? On a des déguisements qui valent le détour, tu sais ?

- Crois-moi, j'adorerai voir ça, mais les au-revoir larmoyants, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. Je pars que pour six mois et vous allez être occupés avec votre album qui vient de sortir. Ca passera vite.

C'est vrai, ça passera vite, mais je sais déjà qu'elle va me manquer. Pourtant, je ne ressens pas la moindre tristesse. Elle part avec un petit bout de moi, alors on ne sera pas vraiment séparé.

Tu sais, Sa-chan, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de croyant ni de superstitieux. Je ne crois ni en Dieu ni à la providence… Je ne sais donc pas vraiment qui je dois remercier de t'avoir mise sur mon chemin à cet instant si particulier de mon existence. Je ne peux que me réjouir chaque jour de la chance qui m'a été donné et chérir chaque nouvel instant passé en ta compagnie. Le baiser que tu m'as donné avant qu'on enfourche ta moto restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. C'était comme un nouveau départ. « Toujours là, l'un pour l'autre » voilà ce qu'il signifiait pour moi. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, après toutes ces années, jamais ce serment tacite n'a été brisé.

Travel to the moon

Kimi wa nemuri yume o toku…

FIN

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je suis très émue… c'est la première fic que je termine. Un grand merci à tous les reviewers : poil de girafe, moustig, Sayaji, The Tiny Wolf, Javi, Quetzacoalt, warrior panda et vivi. Vos petits encouragements m'ont grandement aidée à terminer cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire ;-)

Encore merci à tous et rendez-vous pour la prochaine. Bizz


End file.
